


Bubbles and Her English Man

by Whatsinaname1315



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Best friend Chris Evans, Jealous Tom Hiddleston, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsinaname1315/pseuds/Whatsinaname1315
Summary: Maya Bridges is a 27 yr old PR consultant who also happens to be getting out of a messy relationship with Tom Hiddleston. She comes back to Boston to find her life again and be with her best friend, Chris Evans. Will Chris be able to help her mend a broken heart or has Tom ruined love for her?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The blue serene ocean looked sublime from 35,000 ft above. Unfortunately, even that sublimity was not able to help me from the heartbreak of what I had left behind. Whoever said life is an ice cream so enjoy it, should be punched in the face. They don’t have an experience of it dripping all over and making a sticky mess. That’s what my life was, a stupid sticky mess.

I am Maya Bridges and this is my story.

I come from a very normal and loving family of four. Mom, dad and my little brother. I had an amazing childhood, growing up with the best of friends and fabulous neighbors. Speaking of whom, my best friend from primary school is our beloved Captain America. Yes, you read that right. Chris and I were practically attached at the hip for most parts of our growing up. Our parents thought we would eventually start dating but that was never what we had felt for each other. He was my friend and that is all I wanted him to be and so was with him.

An announcement by the flight attendant about landing in half hour woke me up from my thoughts and I was back to reality. After Immigration, customs and painfully slow baggage claim, I walk out into the chill spring breeze of Boston.

From nowhere, I am enveloped by what feels like a brick house. I know the arms around me. I know the cologne. I know I am safe. Right now, I don’t want him to let go.

“Bubbles, I missed you”. Chris has been the only constant in my life. Him, his family and my family. One lone tear drips down. We let go of each other. I look at him. And again, he has managed to make me smile, despite my pathetic state. He is trying to disguise himself and failing at it, at least to me. He is wearing a fake mustache and a baseball cap and sunglasses. I can recognise him blindfolded. I’m glad that hoards of his female fans have not recognised him. Selfishly, I get my friend all to myself, for the moment.

“Beats, you have no idea how much I missed you. I know I sound all gooey and disgusting but I have never felt this happy to see you. We have been so busy with things that I forgot how it is to talk to you Beats. I am sorry have not been in touch”. He stops dead on his tracks and turns me to him. I can see a flow of emotions in this eyes. He wants to say a lot of things but all he does is just stare for a sec and then speaks. “Bubbles, you are my best girl. You will always be my best girl. I love you to bits Bubbles. How can you say things like this? There is not a day I don’t think about how you are doing. I know you have been through the wringer and I know who’s butt I need to kick. Trust me I will but for now let’s just go home. Stef and Dan are waiting for you. And I am sure Scott has his ninja skills ready”. There is my Beats. I have no idea how we came up with such lame names for each other but it has stuck. Our families have grown to like it after begging us to stop embarrassing them. At this moment, I feel like things can be better. Or at least I can hope.

People are walking around, oblivious to the fact that Captain America is among them. And we are headed home. Home. the only place I want to be right.


	2. Chapter 2

“Maya, sweetie, come here”. My mother envelopes me in a hug and I can feel my father joining in. “How are you doing princess?” “I am hanging in there Dad. Not in the best shape but I am hoping for things to get better now that I am back home with you guys”. I go in with them and Chris gets my suitcases in. 

“I’ll let you settle in Bubbles. I am going to head out now. But I will be back in a bit. Scott and mom wanted to come by to say hi. You be good to them till then, alright”, he winks and gives me one of his bear hugs. “Thank you Beats. For everything”. He looks at me incredulously, “Part of my charm honey”. I can’t help but roll my eyes, “Get out of here before I kick your charm all over my lawn”. 

I walk up to my old room. Everything is the same as I left. I moved to England for a change. But right now, old was all I needed. After a little unpacking, I pick out a comfy pair of shorts and t-shirt and head into the shower. The hot water stings into my muscles and tiredness hits me like a freight train. I get ready and head to the kitchen where mom and dad are busy talking to Ethan, my brother, on a video call. Ethan is an investment banker in New York City. Though younger, I have always felt like he is the mature sibling. Good for me in a way, at least one of us gets to be the adult. 

“Hey there stranger. How are you? How is the big apple treating you?’ 

“Well well, if it isn’t the Queen of England. I am good. How is your royal ass doing? Oh I’m sorry, royal arse, I must say?” Oh brothers are so annoying, when they can be annoying. “I am good Ethan. Been better. Are you coming home anytime soon? I haven’t seen you in 2 years and surprisingly, I miss you!” As much we make each other’s life miserable, I love my brother. Don’t we all? “I’ll be home for Memorial weekend. Don’t worry sister, you will get your fill of annoying me in person. Alright guys, got to go now. And Maya, I love you”. 

My parents and I have our lunch, reliving my childhood days. Mom and I clean up. It is a ritual at my house that after a meal, mom and dad grab a hot cup of tea and go for a walk around our neighborhood. When I see them, a sharp pain shoots through my body. Will I ever get this happily ever after? I thought I had that till about a couple of months ago, but now I have lost all hope. 

I curl up, with my one scoop of vanilla ice cream and generous pouring of caramel sauce, on the sofa to start my pity party of one. I thought Willy Wonka had the power to make anything pain go away but the moment Gene Wilder starts singing, I’m reminded of a certain blue eyed adonis. Though he is not there physically, his sheer presence is in my soul and I have no idea how to get rid of that feeling. Bigger question is, do I want to?

“Wake up Bubbles. You are going to sprain your neck and have a bad back if you continue on this couch for another minute”. I can hear Chris softly speaking, trying to wake me up. I’m confused. When did I fall asleep? Last thing I remember was Gene Wilder singing and an image haunting me. Guess shock puts you to sleep or may be the fatigue caught up. Whatever it be, I didn’t feel better now. 

“Hey there. What are you doing here? Where are my parents?” Chris looks at me like I have grown two heads. “You have been asleep for 6 hours Bubbles. They are my place, something about poker night. I have no idea what these people have been upto when we were busy getting famous”. He flashes his typical million dollar smile. The same that melts hearts and sets women on fire, spontaneously. I just roll my eyes. But that is all he needed to do uplift my mood. Jackass! 

“Do you want to go for a walk? Grab a drink after that?” I know he is testing waters with me. “Sure thing. I could definitely use a walk with my best man. Let me grab my sweater and I will meet you outside. By the way, can we just grab two beers from home? I really don’t think I want to do crowds now. I would rather be alone with you ”. He smiles again and gets up from the couch and about to go out. I hold his shoulders and he looks at me. I hug him. Like my life depends on it. Maybe it does. He is my safe zone, my life raft. I know whatever I tell him, he will not judge. He will not use it against me. He will not be biased but will never let go of me. “Don’t get all sappy with me now. I can’t handle that Bubbles. Now go get your sweater and papa bear is going to throw some tough love towards you. Be ready to catch it. Off you go”. I let go of him and go to my room to grab my things. Chris has secured us a six pack and we are off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

It is a beautiful night outside. We just walk with no real purpose. When we were kids, our parents would just let us run around the block and we would usually end up at the edge of the road that looked into a beautiful lake. It was our favourite place to have our family picnics and was also our hiding spot. We reach the lake and find our spot to settle down. Beers are opened and cheered and the drinking starts. I am dreading for the time he is actually going to start talking. 

“Do you still love him?” His question stuns me to my core. I look at him like he just punched me in the gut. Do I still love him? “I haven’t thought about it. He was a force of nature who loved with fierceness. When he loves, he makes you feel like you are the most beautiful girl in the world, and the most important person in his life. He loves like one of his Shakespeare heroes. It is that love that has the strength to break your heart into so many pieces that mending it again is next to impossible. Falling out of love is not an option with him. So to answer your question, no I don’t have it in me to stop loving him. He took a huge part of me and that void will never go away. I might hate him for making me weak and pathetic but I can never stop thinking of him. I know I can’t love anyone else like I loved him”. 

I’m a sobbing mess. I have restrained myself from crying since the day my life came to a standstill. My tear ducts were way too proud to show weakness. But now, I have nothing to prove to anymore. I am sitting here, spilling my guts to one person I can bet my life on. I did not want it anyother way. There is nowhere I would rather be right now. 

Chris and I don’t talk anymore. He knows everything he needed to know. One of his closest friends has broken his soulmate’s heart. And the worst thing about the situation is, he has no idea of what he is going to do about it. 

It is quarter to eleven and we finally wrap up and head home. “I love you Bubbles. Never forget that and if you need to me kick him where it hurts, I am your guy. Come here”. We hold each other for a bit and he lets go. I kiss him on the cheek and walk in, closing the door behind me. 

I wash up, brush my teeth and get ready for bed. My body is exhausted but mind if racing. The moment I hit the pillow, old memories hit me like a wrecking ball. Right from the first day I set foot into the United Kingdom, where I went to make my dreams come true.


	4. Chapter 4

**2 Years ago**

“Bubbles, how is the land of the Queen treating you? From the fear of sounding absolutely sappy, I miss you here. I have a couple of months off, you want me to visit you? Bring some Chris charm your way. Oh and also, I will bring Loki to see you”?

Eye roll is a mandatory when he tries to throw the All-American boy charm to me. But I know what his ulterior motive is. I am extremely homesick and this is the first time I am away from family. Masters in Public Relations at King’s College at London has been my dream come true.

“I’m drowning in a puddle of my own drool, Chris. Oh how much I love you right now. Can I get an autograph? Oh and can I touch you? Once may be. And don’t you dare talk about Loki to me. I still can’t believe you know Tom Hiddleston. If you ever talk to him about me or embarass me, I swear I will kill you and sell you body parts for cash”? I know he is dying trying not to laugh right now. Or maybe strangle me or likely both. “Ok I give up. I know you are fine but I worry about my girl”. “I know sweetheart but I am going to be fine. It is just a year. I will be fine. You are off to do your superhero things anyways. I am going to see you in six months. You are coming to see all your fancy friends but make time for your lowly Bubbles too please. I will die without your charm”. Now it is his turn for the eye roll.

“Oh zip it Bridges. You better be there outside Heathrow when I come or hell will break loose. And you are going to stay with me”. He says in all seriousness and this time I know he truly is.

“No can’t do. You know the business here Evans. I don’t want them to give me my job based on whom I am friends with. I want to earn it because I am honestly good at it and they need me for my talent. I love you but I don’t want get things done that way. Not anymore at least. I will hang out with you when you are away from your fancy boys frat party. I want my Beats, not hot shot actor Chris-Evans-also-known-as-Captain-America”.

“Ok I can live with that but you better clear your schedule by then. I am taking you away for a few days. Choose the place you want and I will arrange the rest. Ofcourse you can bring the hot chick you live with. Ok Bubbles, I got to go now. I love you and stay out of trouble. And call me soon. I miss you”.

“I miss you too Beats. And I love you too. Talk to you soon and stay away from my roommates”. My mood gets elevated significantly after I talk to Chris. I have been here for three months now but I miss that old goof. I miss my family too but now this is my life.

Classes have been going great. I made some new friends. Two of whom live with me in the apartment we share. Or should I say our flat. James and Morgan are also my classmates. James is one of the most handsome looking men I have seen, unfortunately, I am not his type. Why you ask. I have lady parts. Sigh. Morgan is a stunning redhead and has a heart of gold. She is a typical southern spitfire but she is also one of the most selfless people I have met in my life and we instantly connected with each other. James is from Preston, a small university town near Manchester and Morgan is from Texas but grew up in Los Angeles. She is here as an exchange student from UCLA. I had initially rented the apartment for myself and was looking for roommates. I hit the jackpot with these two. We have been hanging out with each other since the day we met.

They are also the only people who that my best friend is Captain America himself. James freaked out more than Morgan. I know she has a crush on Chris though but never let it out. I love these two to bits. Life couldn’t be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank you all for reading and leaving comments. This is my first time writing and hope you enjoy what is to come in the future. Really appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

Classes are going on in full swing. There is nothing I do not love about this place. I have the best friends here, excellent learning curve to improve my skill set and I have fallen in love with the English weather. And what can I say about their accent. It is like molten hot chocolate dripping right into your throat without touching the tongue.

Regular assignments keep all of us busy. Every morning, I try and get out of the house for a small jog/walk. I hate running but Chris always forced me to go with him to the gym or at least go for a walk with him to warm up after his workout. Today, I chose to walk around Hyde Park. It is a spectacle away from all the concrete and noise. Morning sounds surround me. Chirping birds, whistling wind and the streaming water. It is my perfect place to unwind. I was lucky enough to find a cozy little cafe right outside the park, on my way back to my apartment. Suju’s Coffee is my new favourite hangout. I brought Jimmy and Morgan and they love it here too.

Smell of coffee fills my lungs and I am done with my walk. All I want to do now is grab my caffeine and enjoy mother nature. I get my white chocolate mocha and pick a perfect spot overlooking the lake and swans.

That is when I see him, for the first time in my life. Tom Hiddleston in all his glory. He is running. Towards my side of the lake. And like destiny, he stops to take a breath right in front of the bench I am sitting on. The mere sight of this fine piece of man makes me blush. I have never seen anyone look this sinful in my life. He is all sweaty from the running. Sunlight is falling on him and the beads of sweat glisten. He looks like God’s gift to humanity. Everything around me fades. Every sound mutes except my beating heart. Next second, my heart stops. He turns and looks at me.

His eyes are the colour of the clearest ocean water. His glare pins me to my seat and I have forgotten to breathe. I might have forgotten to move, I might have been in complete shock but i can vouch that his lips showed the slightest hint of a smile. Then suddenly there is panic on his beautiful face. He nods, likely knowing that I recognized him. I have invaded his private time. He looks away, continues his run and I let go of all the air I have been holding. Damn, feels like I have just finished a marathon.

I finish my coffee and head home in a daze. I just saw Tom Hiddleston in the flesh and froze like a deer. Well, there was nothing more I could do either. So much for the day’s excitement. At home, James has already left for class and Morgan is all ready and looks annoyed that I walked in late.

“Where the hell have you been. Do you know we have our sociology class and they have made the stupid thing mandatory for us. Even though it is not going to help us earn one penny. It starts in the next half hour and you still all smelly and disgusting”.

I am not sure if she is annoyed about sociology or my tardiness. I was very sure that the moment I tell her about my encounter with the Greek God himself, she will hate me slightly less, or maybe I am not so sure. But I plan to take my chances with this. Hiding something this monumental from her will cost me my life.

“Hey relax. I have fifteen minutes to get ready and I can manage well before the time. I’m off to shower but before that I have something to tell you. Do now freak out but I just saw Tom Hiddleston at Hyde Park. Don’t worry, I made a fool of myself and I am pretty sure he thinks I was one of those screaming fangirls. I can tell you that he was and is the most handsome man to ever walk this face of earth”. Morgan was stunned and her mouth fell to the floor.

“You cow! You saw him and didn’t say anything. And stop ranting. You were fine. I would have been lot worse. But what I do not understand is you grew up among good looking men, how does Tom affect you so much. Anyways, let’s table this conversation for evening. I want Jimmy to be there too. You better get your ass in the shower and get ready in the next five minutes or hell will break loose Bridges”.


	6. Chapter 6

“Does he really have a cute round butt? Please tell me he does and you saw it. For my sanity”. James goes on about the butt but honestly, I am still in shock about the whole incident. 

“I really didn't look at his butt Jimmy. I was so busy being weird that I forgot to check out his rear. But I can guarantee you that no number of online photos or videos does justice to how the man looks in person. And remember, I saw him in his running gear and not the tailored three-piece suits. That is saying something. One moment I was sipping coffee and looking at the swans and the next moment, he is there in front of me. Not only was he there, he actually looked at me. Into my eyes guys. Blood stopped flowing. What do you expect me to do? Go talk to him”? James looks at me like I have lost my mind. 

“Maya, you grew up with freaking Chris Evans. You shouldn’t be affected but good looking men. I wouldn’t if I were you”. This girl surely has it bad for Beats. I will talk to her about it later. She is shocked by how much she has spoken and downs her drink to distract herself. We are sitting in our apartment and enjoying our drinks and usual banter. Tonight none of us wanted to cook so we ordered Chinese food and slurping our pre-dinner drinks, mostly some cheap wine. 

“You know I don’t think about Chris that way. He is my best friend and that is all. It is kinda gross to think about him romantically. Of course he is great looking guy but not the kind that would stutter butterflies in my stomach or blur my surroundings or make me an imbecile, for that matter”. 

“Like what a very particular British man did to you today? You have to admit you are are a little bit attracted to him Maya. You live in the same city as him and the possibility of bumping into each other is far more than usual. And added to that, what do you think will happen when Chris comes visiting? Won’t he meet Tom and invite you when he does”? 

“Jimmy does have a point Maya”.

I look at them incredulously. “Of course I am attracted to him, you blind moron. Who wouldn’t be? That doesn’t mean I have to act on it. I don’t want to put Chris in a position where he would be embarrassed by me. It is not fair to him either. I have told Chris to not talk about me to any of his movie friends, especially Tom. Though he has never really influenced anything work related, this is something I need to do for myself and entirely by myself. When and if I ever meet Tom again, I will decide how to handle things. Hopefully”. Now they both look like I have lost my mind. 

“And Chris agreed to this charade”? 

“I might not have convinced him Morgan, but he knows where I come from. He has for now. He also knows I am attracted to his friend but we are not children anymore. I don’t need a wingman. Not with this one, I hope”. 

And to save me from further interrogation, the doorbell rings, welcoming our dinner. We eat, drink and make merry. 

It is their turn to clean up tonight so I pour myself a glass of white and head to my room. I am still in a daze about seeing Tom today. How can he affect me so much when no words were spoken, no names exchanged or not a finger was laid on each other. I was very aware of the fact that I will definitely meet him again in some point in life but will he remember me? The girl from the park. Why has this man made me so desperate that I feel like a lovesick teenager? I finish my wine and buzz from it puts me into a dreamless slumber


	7. Chapter 7

It has been almost a year since I packed my bags and left home. Today is the day. Chris is coming to visit me. Actually, he is coming to do some press for the movie but nonetheless, he is going to be here with me. 

I am waiting at the arrivals section of Heathrow. His flight arrived an hour ago but there is no sign of the goofball. Morgan came with me or rather I begged her to come. She did put up a fight but deep down, she wanted to come too. “Why on earth is your friend taking such a long time to come out? Don’t all these important people get special treatment and come out sooner than us ordinary folk”? I know she is slightly irritated to wait in the cold weather but I was way too excited to be annoyed. 

“You girls are anything but ordinary and it is my absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance”. A deep voice rumbles behind me and arms snake around me. Just the feeling I love. 

I turn around and hug the life out of Chris. “Jeez, I missed you too Bubbles. How is my girl doing? By the way, be a darling and introduce me to your beautiful friend here”. Morgan is horrified but the beetroot colour on her face suits her. I do the usual eye roll. 

“Chris meet Morgan, my best friend and roommate. Morgan, this pain in the ass is my Beats. What on earth took you so long. For a minute I thought you missed the flight”. 

“It is really nice to meet you M. Maya has told me so much about you”. She blushed. Morgan blushed and it is a bloody miracle. “Stop harassing my friends Chris and answer my question. Why the hell were you inside for such a long time”? I glare at him and spare Morgan from any further discomfort. I am not really sure what his game is. 

“There was a long que inside for immigration and lots of parents with babies and toddlers. I didn’t want to be an idiot and take the first place in the line. I let them all go before me and I waited”. He was being sweet and I was being an ass to him. 

We start walking towards parking. His usual entourage is waiting for him. Guys in black suits and all-black Escalade, typical for a celebrity. Chris nods at them and they take his luggage away, hauling it into the waiting SUV. He speaks to one of the suits and starts walking towards us. “C’mon Bubbles, let’s go. I am hitching a ride with you girls today. God help me”. We all hope in and hit the road towards his hotel. 

Morgan opts of from coming to his hotel and asks us to drop her off the tube station. I didn’t want to make her feel any more awkward than she already was. We reach his hotel and go straight up to his room. He has already been checked in and all his stuff has reached the room. Well, a suite actually. It is bigger than the apartment I live in. 

“Well there celebrity, this is a very fancy room you go yourself here. How much did this cost you, a kidney and half a liver”? Chris rolls his eyes and goes into his master bed to freshen up. I look around the living room and walk up to the massive window looking over London Bridge. I am so lost in my thoughts that I don’t hear him come out of his room and walk up to my side. 

“Alright little lady, spil. What is bothering you? I am seeing you after ages and you are giving me the silent treatment you didn’t say a word during our drive here and now you are looking outside like you are trapped on the inside. What going on honey”? 

I laugh. I knew he could read me like a bloody book but this was way too much. Was I really that transparent? “I saw him Beats. I saw Tom Hiddleston. Thanks to you, I have been taking walks-slash-jogs around Hyde Park and I saw him there”. I tell him all that happened during those couple of minutes. 

“Since that incident, all I can think of is him. I always did have a thing for him but this feels weird. I mean, I know nothing about the guy. I am not sure if I will ever see him again, let alone interact but I don’t know how to explain”. I sigh and look at Chris.

“It is totally ok Maya. You are attracted to him and there is nothing wrong about it. I know Tom well to tell you that he is exactly the person media portrays him to be. He is charming, well mannered and a great guy. I don’t know what destiny has in store for you but let’s wait and decide. Anyways, aside from drooling over my buddy, what else have you been upto? Have you decided where we are going”?

“Oh about that. I might not be able to whisk you away. I have a ton of schoolwork to finish and a few renowned PR agencies are coming to campus to conduct interviews for intern positions. How about we go around London. I can show you my favourite spots in the city. This way you can hang around with James and Morgan too. On Friday night, we can go clubbing too. I’ll dress up all pretty and drink. You can be our designated driver. Sound good”?

“Ok princess. I can’t wait”. 

“You finish all your godly responsibilities by Friday. This weekend you spend with normal folks. So do we have a deal Evans”? 

“Done”


	8. Chapter 8

Classes were back in full swing. This was the last three weeks of class and then we had various PR firms coming in for interviews to pick their interns. Chris was busy promoting his movie, doing interview and press junkets. We would catch up everyday for dinner, either at my apartment or somewhere outside where it is private. The press had no idea who I was and how I was related to him and we wanted to keep it that way for a while. Some of his actor friends knew but that was it, though I had never met them in person yet. He was desperate to change that situation for us. 

It was Thursday evening and I was walking back home after submitting my assignments. Chris was on the phone and we were making plans for clubbing night and he was hell bent on making my life miserable, so to speak. 

“C’mon Bubbles. Let me call a few friends over for Friday night. I promise I won’t embarrass you. I want to show you off to my other friends too, You have nothing to worry about and it will be loads of fun. That way, Morgan and James will be able to build their contact lists too. Please. Pretty please”? Oh the doggy eyes come out. He is using his ultimate weapon against me now.

“Alright Evans. Do your worst. But the moment it gets shaky, I am out of there and you can haul your ass back to your room yourself. Not calling for any press attention to ruin my perfect chance to loads of fun and may be cute guys”. 

“I will be good and make you proud mom”. We end our conversation and I straight get to bed. Tiredness hits me so much that I don’t feel like eating anything for dinner. All I want is to be wrapped in my comforter and doze off. Tomorrow is the last day of classes. Next week will be completely swamped with work. We have our final thesis to finish, prepare for interviews and then internship starts a week later. Unfortunately, Chris is back to Los Angeles on Tuesday so we had planned make the best the weekend we have together, starting with tomorrow night’s dinner and dancing. The thought brings a smile to my face and I am out cold. 

Next day morning I wake up to the smell of pancakes and sound of sizzling bacon. Morgan cannot cook to save her life and Jimmy is, well, a diva in his own sense. Basically, they would die if it is not upto me to cook and feed them. Curiosity gets the better of me and I walk towards our little kitchen. What I see warms up my insides and I feel like I am back home.

Dressed in gym clothes and baseball cap, Chris is singing away to glory and flipping pancakes. “Well, please tell me he is available and bats for the both team”, I hear Jimmy whisper next to me. Morgan clears her throat which startles Chris a little but doesn’t lose his footing.

“Hey Beats, to what do we owe this surprise”? 

“Good morning sunshine. With the look on your faces, I am assuming this is a happy surprise. Today is your last day at school, so I thought what better way than to start the day with some real people’s breakfast? Juice anyone”? 

“Is this freshly squeezed”? I elbow Jimmy and Morgan sends him a glare but he is unfazed by either of us and walks past us to collect the juice. 

“Oh sure James. There are pancakes with blueberries, Bubbles loves those, warm syrup and crispy bacon. Coffee should be ready in just a minute”.

Morgan sits besides me, “Don’t you guys have a diet plan or something? How do you get to look like that when you eat all this? I would look like a Jersey cow if I ate this everyday. Not that I am complaining now”.

Oh I can’t wait for what Chris is going to reply to that. I have rather started enjoying these two flirt. Morgan tries to insult him in some way but it mostly turns against her and he outrightly and shamelessly flirts with her. James and I get to have all the fun.

“Baby, you have no idea. Control is my middle name. You should see how my trainer rips me apart at the gym everyday. You are most welcome to come to the gym and see me come apart. Would you like that”? He looks at her and she is red. James sprays the juice all over the counter and I look at them with my mouth and eyes wide open. 

“Oh aren’t you full of shit Chris Evans. Come apart in your own time. Maya, reign in your pet and make him stop”. She finishes her breakfast and is off to get ready. James goes away too. Chris and I sit in comfortable silence. I talk first. 

“Do you like her Beats? If you do, tell her and please don’t hurt her. You are going to leave next week and I don’t want her to get her hopes up. I will be very happy if you guys get together but if this ends badly, I don’t want to choose”.

“She intrigues me. But I promise I am not screwing with her. She is great but I am not there yet. I won’t hurt her, that much I can guarantee. Anyways, off you go now and get ready for the big day. I will let myself out. I will see you guys tonight at dinner”. He gives me a hug and I go to my room to get ready for my last set of classes.


	9. Chapter 9

We were done. Classes were over today. I am going to miss my friends and my teachers and this was an experience I was never going to forget for the rest of my life.

It was 5pm and time to get ready for the big celebratory dinner and drinks. Chris had told me that he was inviting some of his friends but I had no idea who they were. As of now, it was time to get ready. We weren’t going to a very fancy restaurant so I chose to keep my clothes casual. I had picked my favourite pair of distressed faded jeans and white off shoulder chunky sweater. I washed my hair and blow dried it to its natural straightness. My skin was moisturised and I applied some kohl to my eyes and lip gloss. I am all done and ready to leave by 6:30pm.

I head out from my room and go to the living room. James is plopped on the sofa and Morgan is nowhere to be seen. “Hey Jimmy, you look nice. Where is Morgan”?

He looks at with eyes blown. “Damn, you clean up well girl. Guys are going to swoon. I hope one of Chris’s friends is good for you and one is good for me”. He winks.

Right on time, the doorbell rings. I know it is Chris so I start walking towards the door.

“I got it”. Morgan walks towards the door. She looks stunning in her little black dress that stops short of her knees. Her makeup is kept natural but her lips are siren red and her hair is tumbling down her shoulder. She looks hot.

I head to my room to get my phone, wallet and keys when Morgan bursts in. “That friend of yours is in so much trouble”.

“Jesus, what did he do now. Did he say you looked hot or did he say that to James? What is it Morgan”?

“It is not what he did Maya. It is more about who is here with him. This time he didn’t do or say anything to me. But I can’t wait to hear what you have to say to him”.

She was starting to worry me now. What has this loon done now. I pick up my things and head out. The moment I walk into the living room, I stop dead on my tracks. No bloody way. Tom Hiddleston. Standing in my living room. Looking at my photo collection and absentmindedly running his fingertips along my books.

Chris, you are a dead man walking.

James coughs and breaks the silence. Tom turns around and our eyes lock for a millisecond. I continue to the living room and glare at Chris. He hugs me, “Hey Bubbles, you look great. Btw, this is Tom. I am sure you know that already, don’t you”. He winks. That freakin ass winks at me.

I clear my throat and hold my hand out. “Hi Tom. It is good to meet you. I hope my friend here didn’t harass you to come and spend your evening with us”.

He looks straight into my eyes and speaks, “Hello Maya and of course not. It would be my pleasure to hang out with you guys. And Chris has told me so much about you and it is really good to finally put a face to the name, a beautiful face might I add”.

My name from his lips sounds like a hot knife slicing through butter. He shakes my hand and I could have sweared that he held on for an extra second before letting go. Darn it. I have an active imagination. Tom Hiddleston showing interest in plain old me.

I am mesmerized by his mere presence. He is standing a few feet from me and I can feel the room closing in on me. I need to get out of this feeling and lot of alcohol can do the trick.

“Let’s head out before the taps close. You guys go ahead and I will lock up and be right behind you”, I tell them and go find my shoes. I am trying not to hyperventilate right now so I don’t wear mismatched shoes. I find my black four inch stilettos and walk out.

Everyone but Tom have left. He is staring out of the window and looks zoned out. I clear my throat, “You didn’t have to wait for me but thank you. Ready to leave”? I tell him and start walking towards the door. I can feel his presence behind me. His woody cologne and fresh minty breath has heightened my senses. I try to stay calm and take one slow step at a time, trying not to trip over and break my neck.

He suddenly holds my elbow and turns me around. Despite my heels, he is almost half a foot taller than me. He raises his eyebrows and a small smirk appears on his luscious lips.

“You are the girl from the park, aren’t you? The girl whom I saw sitting with piping hot coffee and looking at the swans at Hyde Park”.

I stand there, totally and utterly stunned. How the hell does the even remember all this in such detail? I am just another girl. Nothing special. Should I deny it and move on or accept it to look all creepy?

I take the safer but painful route. “I am not sure what you are saying. I haven’t been to Hyde Park in a long time. School and classes keep me busy”, I keep rambling when his hold tightens a bit. My head shoots up to look at him. His blue eyes are one shade darker now and he looks at me like he has caught my lie.

“Are you sure? I can be very sure that I saw you there. That is the reason you looked awfully familiar in those photos and again when you walked out of your room”.

He let’s go of my hand and I take a step away from him because if he pushes me just a little bit more, I will cave and tell him the truth.

“Yepp, a hundred percent. I think we are getting late and our friends will be waiting. Let’s head out”.

He doesn’t say anything and thanking everything divine, I lock up and we head towards the parking lot, with an uncomfortable silence lurking between us.


	10. Chapter 10

Chris had chosen a semi-fine dining Thai restaurant, the cuisine being my favourite. This place must have its fair share of celebrities coming because the hostess didn’t bat her eyes at the three very handsome men walking in with. 

Dinner goes on smoothly, something I didn’t expect. We all talked about our childhood and what we were planning to do after we are done graduating. To my surprise, the levels of weirdness was very low, another anomaly. 

Tom and I would occasionally glance at each other. And everytime, I feel trapped in those cerulean orbs but immediately look away. It felt like he was trying to tell me something but stopped because of folks sitting with us. 

“Anyone up for some pudding”? We all look at Tom disbelievingly. 

“How on earth do you have space to eat anything more man. I am full till my nose and if you talk about food, I will surely gag”. 

“Oh don’t be a baby Chris. I am sure you can manage some dessert”. The waiter arrives and Tom is the only one who orders. He wants chocolate cheesecake. 

The moment it arrives, he looks at it like he has been awarded the Academy Awards. It is irresistible to not look at him eat. He devours the poor piece of sweet and enjoys every bit. I am staring and I can’t tear my eyes away every time I see those pink lush lips meet around a spoonful of cheesecake. I might be having an aneurysm on the spot. Morgan nudges me back to reality and I come out of my reverie. I realise that Chris is also looking at me, knowing exactly what I am thinking. 

“I need to use the restroom, excuse me”. I don’t give others a chance to react and bolt towards the toilets. I have got to get out of this place right now or my mind will be laid out bare to everyone in this restaurant, most importantly to the man I am so enamoured by. 

Once inside the safe haven, I try to control my ragged breathing. What on earth is wrong with me. This is a famous actor we are talking about. Why have I become a bumbling dimwit in front of him? 

I take a look at myself at the restroom mirrors. I see a normal looking woman. Nothing model or swoon worthy. “Get it together and act like a mature human being Maya. He is used to women much more beautiful and sexier than you. Stop imagining things and stop being an epitome of idiocy”. 

Hoping my self pep talk to work, I walk out of the toilet door and run straight into a brick wall. Oh how much I wished it to be a real brick wall and not solid muscular chest of a specimen. Fresh minty breath and cologne that smells like the aroma emanating from newly showered earth. 

“Woah there, are you alright? I am so sorry, I wasn’t looking…” HIs voice trails when he looks at me. He didn’t realise he has run into me and now his eyes are serious. 

“Maya, is everything ok? You ran from the table like you were going to be sick. You also look rather flushed right now”. He has genuine concern in his voice and I feel like a fool for lying to him earlier. 

“I am fine Tom. Thank you for your concern. I am doing perfectly fine”. My pep talk just walked out of the building, taking my sanity along. 

“Then why do I get a feeling that I make you uncomfortable? Do I make you nervous? Am I intruding your time with your friends”? 

He took a step towards me and I take one away from him. I still can’t look at him. “Don’t be ridiculous Tom. It is good that you came. I didn’t want Chris to feel left out with just my friends around”. I can feel his stare boring a hole into my head. I try to dodge him and walk around. He steps in front of me, standing way too close for my comfort. 

“Then why won’t you look at me”?

My eyes shoot up to look at his. I’m trembling and my heart is racing more than a mile a minute. I am silently praying for some divine intervention. 

“Why did you lie about the park? I know it was you. I can bet on my life”. 

I lower my gaze again because I have no answer to his questions. Guilt of lying is tearing through me. This man is going to be the death of me and right now, every part of me wants it. 

He takes another step towards me. Now I am trapped between him and the wall of the dark restroom walkway. I brace myself on the wall, to prevent myself from falling if my knees buckle from the intensity of the situation. 

“Open your eyes and look at me Maya”. His voice has been reduced to the lowest whisper and a sudden chill runs through my veins. I look at him. His eyes are like glass dipped in black ink. There are no remnants of blue in it anymore. Both our breaths are ragged and the air between us is supercharged. 

Finally, after what seems like a lifetime, divine intervention I get. “Maya, Chris is looking for you. We are getting late to go to the bar”. Morgan has saved my day. Tom moves away but his eyes are glued to mine like a magic spell. I look away from him and tell Morgan that I will be right with them. 

Once Tom walks away, Morgan pulls me into the restroom again and I can see a million things she wants to ask me. “What the hell was that all about? Have you lost your bloody mind. Snap out of this Maya. This is not a game anymore. Do you still want to go for drinks or do you want to go home”?

“I can’t bail on Chris. Let’s go for about an hour and duck out. He has company to keep him busy. Some more of his buddies are coming over too”.

I take a deep breath and head out to the restaurant. Chris is busy talking with Tom and James. They look up at us when we approach. “Were you in there building the toilet Bubbles? C’mon let’s get out of here. I want to go dancing with you”.

I don’t dare look at Tom but I can feel his eyes on me all the way to the club. My hands are permanently cold and my heart rate is at its glorious high. The end to this night couldn’t come any sooner.


	11. Chapter 11

Club Kino is the most happening dance bar in town and favourite hangout spot for the rich and famous. Though it was very typical on the inside - loud music, crazy dancing and overflowing alcohol. 

Chris maneuvers us towards our table at the far end of the club. Immediately, I feel like I am in a Marvel movie set. Already sitting around the table are Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow and Hawkeye. Darn it! This is just perfect. Like I haven’t already made a fool of myself, this tops it all. I am drooling at them like a lovesick teenager. 

“So you are the infamous Bubbles. Come sit with me honey. Let the old guys mingle”. 

“Rob, remember I have Susan on speed dial. I am sure she will come to kick your iron ass all over England”, Scarlet says. “Don’t mind him. He is usually harmless. Be careful with the ones who are pumped with testosterone”, she says pointing to Chris, Jeremy and Tom. 

“Watch is Scarlet. You are already scaring the poor lady. Don’t worry, we aren’t as bad as she says. We can be gentlemen if we want to, unlike Tom who always is”, Jeremy winks at me. I look at Tom and he giving his megawatt smile, looking at everyone. To my absolute disappointment, he doesn’t look at me. 

The other Chris is rather silent, sipping his beer and giving Tom a glare. It is like Thor has caught Loki in an act of mischief. He then looks at me and his eyes sober a bit and he gives me a genuine smile and nods. Uneasiness churns inside me. It feels like we have been apprehended. 

“Leave my girl alone you creeps. She is doing just fine without your sticky paws around her”. Chris gives me a side hug and I start to feel slightly relaxed. 

“I am immune to your charms guys. I grew up with this guy here and you are his friends. What more can I expect. But since I have a massive king-sized crush on Iron Man, I will let you off the hook Robert. I will talk to Susan later. Do we have a deal old man”? I wink at him and walk over to sit besides him. From what Chris has told me, Susan is an amazing woman and knows what her husband is capable of. I can’t wait to get to know her. 

I introduce my friends to them as well and we all get along famously. No matter how the media portrays them, these guys are regular people who like regular things. Nothing about them screams money or arrogance. I love this Marvel Bunch, our version of the Brady Bunch. 

Morgan silently tries to ask me if I want to head home, but I really like being here. She understands and we continue drinking and chatting. 

Tom is yet to look at me and honestly, it seems to bother me a little bit less after every sip of alcohol I take. 

“Want to dance Bubbles”?

“Game on Beats. Why don’t you all come. Let’s go burn the floor”. 

We all let go and dance like there is no tomorrow. I have not had this much fun in a very long time. 

Chris and I do our traditional dance, basically a crazy-jump-all-over-the-place dance moves. But it is the best we got. He then moves on to Scarlet and James joins me. Through my side eye, I see Tom dancing with Rob. They are dancing to Hips Don’t Lie. It is the most hilarious sight ever, they are trying perform some kind of lap dance on each other, both standing up. James and I stop dancing and look at the scene unfolding in front of us. Shakira finishes her song and we are all howling and clapping at them.

Everyone decides to go back to their table when a slow song starts. I look around for Chris but he is already asking Morgan to dance with him. Scarlet is with Jeremy and Rob and James are back to the table, starting to sip their next drink. 

I sigh and head back to the table. “Would you like to dance with me Maya”? 

Tom is standing in front of me, hope in his perfect sapphire eyes. “I am not good at slow dancing Tom. I might step on you. This is not a good idea”.

He leads me back to the dance floor, pretending to lend a deaf ear to every word of I just said. “Don’t worry darling. I’ll hold you. Just follow my lead and I won’t let you fall”. I might have just had a minor coronary. 

He pulls me towards his firm chest, puts his hand around my hips and my right hand over his left and my other hand on his shoulder. We start swaying and the world around me fades. We move around very slowly and eventually both his hands are around my hips and mine around his neck, my fingers brushing over the short strands of hair on his nape. I hear him let out a soft groan and he tightens his hold around me. Hmmmm I have found an erogenous spot on Tom Hiddleston.

Instantaneously, I can feel his head dip and his breath skimming across my ear. “Please tell me you feel this too and I am not imagining it”. 

“Tom, please”. That is all I can muster. I can’t look at him. I am already in so much trouble and if I look at him, I am a goner. Right on time, the song ends. I try to move away but he holds on to me just for another moment. 

“Maya, you are the most ravishing woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I hope we see more of each other in the future”. He dips his head and gives my cheek the faintest kiss. The feeling runs like electricity through my body and shocks all the right spots. My eyes close and open in a nanosecond and I see he has a smirk on his face. He knows the effect he has on me. Oh the smug rascal. 

“Off you go gorgeous, for now”. He lets go and walks towards the others and I am standing in the middle of the dance floor, completely stupefied. 

Did all this just happen? He called me beautiful/gorgeous/ ravishing? Has he lost his mind, no he must be totally drunk. Yepp that’s what this is. I breathe out a huge sigh and head towards the others. Chris has seen it all and a thousand questions float in his eyes.

“Hey M, I am going to take Bubbles for a walk and then I will bring her home. I need some alone time with my girl here. All you guys head home”. He waves towards everyone else and pulls me towards the exit. I look at Tom on last time, his smouldering eyes on me as he heads out with the rest of the gang. 

“Since when did you become the alpha male Beats? I didn’t get to say good night to any of them”. He was walking way too fast and looked exceedingly annoyed. 

“Chris, will you slow down. What the hell is wrong with you”?

“What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you? What was that show on the dance floor Maya? You and Tom looked like two people in love getting cozy. He kissed you. He is my friend and do you realise how awkward this is going to be for me now. Do you want this to move any further? I know how you feel about him but this is getting out of hand”.

Oh he was starting to piss me off now. “Excuse me Mr. big-shot-actor!! I know what I am doing and who he is. Stop trying to babysit me and please stop making this about yourself. I am not some errant child you keep on a leash. I know you are looking out for me but I can take care of myself”. I pull my hand from his grip and stomp away towards the train station. Unshed tears are now pouring down my face and I have never felt this desperate, alone and confused before. The one person whom I thought I could confide in has disappointed me. 

He knows better than to follow me.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank god it is Sunday today. I have a raging headache and a hangover from hell and a friend who is a pain in my ass. I rerun all the events from last night and groan in disappointment before I head to my kitchen, trying to find a cure to all my misery at once. 

As I enter the kitchen, I find Chris, Morgan and James busily talking to each other. They all fall silent the moment they notice me. This is way too awkward and I want no part of it. 

“Good morning Bubbles. Slept well”?

I ignore all of them and pour myself a cup of black heaven, add cream and sugar and head back to my room. I am in no mood to talk about anything to anyone right now. I slam my room door and go sit in my reading nook by the window, overlooking a busy London street. 

My room door squeaks lightly and I know who it is. “Go away Chris. I have nothing to tell you and I am not in the mood to listen to you berate me anymore”. I have my back to him, so I am not sure if he has come inside yet or not. He doesn’t say anything. Not yet at least.

“I am so sorry Bubbles”. Tears I didn’t know I was holding in are now pouring down my face. I hate fighting with him and I can’t stand to be this far away from him. “I was an asshole last night. Can we blame it on the alcohol and forgive me please. I was not there when you needed me and I resent myself for being that way”.

I turn and look at him and he comes and hugs me in an instant. I cry into his shirt and cling on to him for a while. 

“He is bad news for me Beats. He makes me feel like I have never felt before with any guy. His touch sets my body and mind on fire. I can’t stop thinking about him at all”. 

“It’s ok baby. Tom has that charming effect on women”.

“Exactly how many women? You are supposed to make me feel better, not wake up the green monster. Darn it! See what I am trying to say. I am an independent, self sufficient and confident woman and that guy has reduced me to a mushy lump”.

“Listen to me Bubbles. I know I behaved like an ass last night and I had no right to speak to you that way. You have no idea how sorry I am and glad that you are atleast talking to me, not sure if I am forgiven yet. But I love you and I will tell you this. Tom is a great guy. He is loyal, humble, caring and a very honest human being. But Maya, he is also an actor and his career is going to take him all over the place, all the time. You have seen me and know how this business works. From what I saw yesterday, things look inevitable between you guys. Your heart is not going to listen to you and will do it’s own thing. But keep your mind in the right place, OK? Always remember, I will be there for you, no matter what happens”.

Tears are streaming down my face, again. “I know Beats. I am scared too, about how I am feeling right now. I really like him and I am not going to do anything unless I see any signs that these feelings are genuine and not just some infatuation. My career comes first to me. I am not sure when I will see him again. You are leaving on Tuesday and I have to get back to my interviews and job. Things are going to get really busy for all of us, with you guys promoting your movie too. I will figure this out if and when I encounter Loki again”.

“Ok now enough of this crying crap. Want to go and grab some brunch and do some touristy stuff”? 

“Sounds like a great plan. Get out of my room so I can get ready”.

We leisurely eat our brunch at the local deli near my apartment. I get my usual vegetable omelette with a side of crispy bacon, avocado, hash browns and orange juice. Captain America gets a plate of eggs benedict, hash browns, plate of seasonal fruits and vegetables and black coffee. Our conversations flows comfortably, from our family to his upcoming movies. 

“Since we were discussing about potential partners, I asked Morgan to go out on a date tonight. Please don’t be mad about it Bubbles. I like her and I have a strong feeling that she likes me too. I was half expecting a boot but she said yes”.

He was looking at me like I was going to slap him across his face for asking my friend out but I was really happy for both of them. 

“Oh c’mon Beats. You really think that low of me. I would love it if you two got together. But again, the same thing you told me about Tom applies with you guys. You travel all the time and never answer phone. Morgan is a no-nonsense kinda girl. If you ignore her, she will have no problem dumping your sorry ass”.

“I know, I know. That is the quality I like the most about her. She doesn’t take any shit from me. I am not promising that I won’t screw up but I will try my best not to. Besides, you will be there to kick me if I do, won’t you”? 

I roll my eyes and kick him under the table. We continue with our banter for a while and wrap up to go and explore London, real tourist style. 

We take the famous open top red bus around the city. We get down at Buckingham Palace, London Eye, London Museum and couple of other places and walk around. It is already three in the afternoon and I know he has to get ready for his date. So we head towards the tube station to get home. 

“I had a great day today Bubbles, as always. I can’t wait for you to get home soon. I miss you there you know. Mostly, Stef and Dan do. At least Ethan is in the same time zone for them, which is good”.

“Hmm yeah I know it is tough for them but I do have to make a name for myself Beats. I am loving it here so far. Let’s see where things take me n the future. Anyways, off you go now and be on time. Tardiness will not be tolerated”.

We hug and he heads off to his hotel. I lock up and go to my room to get some sleep. I can’t wait to see Morgan and Chris leave for their date, not in a creepy way but to see how they react when they see each other all dressed to impress. I sigh and sleep engulfs me the moment my head hits the pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

Chris and Morgan looked fabulous when they left for their date at 6. I have never seen either of them blush so much, it was absolutely adorable. 

Closing the door after them, I brewed a cup of tea and plopped myself on the sofa. James joined me with his coffee. “Don’t those two look cute together. The romance was hurting my teeth. But whatever, he better treat her well, or I will have his man parts on a platter”. I double up laughing, “I told him the exact same thing Jimmy. Don’t worry, he loves his man parts way too much”.

“Do you want to go and grab a bite to eat in about an hour? I have some school stuff I need to finish and then we can head out. You up for it princess”?

He knows I hate it when he calls me that. Only my dad calls me princess and I love it. “Go ahead. Call me that one more time James”. 

“Alright alright Xena. Calm down”. He mocks his surrender and goes to his room. 

I miss my parents. I miss Boston. Coming to London was one of the toughest choices I have made in my life, it did turn out to be one of the best, but tough nonetheless. I go and get myself ready for a nice long bath. I get the hot bath ready to take me in. 

After a nice soak, I step out and wear comfy clothes, a pair of light blue jeans and an avengers t-shirt that Chris had got me. He had all the avengers sign too. James is yet to come out so I decide to give my parents a quick call.

“Hey Mom, it’s me. How are you guys doing? How is Dad”?

“Hi honey. It is so nice to hear from you. We are doing great, we were just heading out to meet some friends for our usual Saturday brunch. How are you doing sweetie. Are you eating well”?

Dad takes the phone from mom, “Hey there my princess, how are you? How are you classes going? I heard Chris was there with you? How’s he? Did you guys meet”?

Wow, that is a whole lot of questions coming in just under a minute. “Guys calm down. I am doing great. Yes dad, Chris is here and we went out for dinner and drinks last night. As ever it was great to meet him. Classes got over on Friday and interviews start on Monday. So it is going to be hectic once we get placed”.

“Is this going to be a permanent job or do you have to search for another once you are done with this’?

“Dad wait. Let me finish answering your initial interrogation. Mom, I am eating well and taking good care of myself. I have Morgan and James with me here too and we take care of each other. As much as I miss you guys, I love it here. Please don’t worry to much mom. I promise I am fine. And dad, this is a temp position only. If they are impressed with our work, we will be hired into a permanent position, which I am hoping to get but let’s cross that bridge when it comes, no pun intended”.

I hear my parents laugh at my silly joke. It makes me miss them even more. Just as I am about to continue, I hear James come out of his room. “Guess what you guys, Chris has taken Morgan out on a date .I am really excited for them. They are great and deserve each other”.

“Oh honey that is amazing. Chris is like Ethan to us and we will be very happy if he finds the one. Let me know how the night went”.

“Ok guys, James and I are heading out to grab some dinner. I will talk to you soon, ok. You guys take care and I love you very much and miss you too. Be good to each other”.

“Take care princess. We love you too. Say hi to James”.

“Oooh someone is still hung up on a certain mysterious God”. He looks at my t-shirt and spots Tom’s autograph on it. “Oh shut up and let’s go. I am starving. You up for some greasy burger”? 

“Always am buttercup. Let’s go and get gloriously fat baby!”

Like the cliche Americans we are, we go to McDonalds, order our big mac with a side of fries and cola and we are set for the night. I love spending time with James. He might not be as wound up like Morgan but he can be the voice of reason when I want him to be. 

“Listen to me sweetheart, that man can either be very good or a complete disaster for you. I know you and you will fall hard for him. When things turn sour, I don’t see you coming out of it that easily and I can’t see you suffer. You have to make your choice and stick to it. Remember, he is an actor and the hounds of paparazzi are out for blood. One whiff of things going south and they will eat you alive. He has the best PR there is and with one more blockbuster, he is out of the woods. Or it can be as simple as some other celebrity screwing up and he is off the hook. I care for you and only you. And I hate to go to jail for murder. You get what I am saying”?

“I know James and I can’t be thankful enough for everything you have said, including going to jail. I promise you that I will try and be a little bit more careful. But you have seen the guy though. The moment I lay eyes on him, my senses get shot”. I sigh. I don’t want to talk about it anymore. 

“Ok let’s get out of here, go home and tons of Disney movies. How does that sound”?

“Like heaven”.

James puts his hand around me and pulls me to him, I lay my head on his shoulder and we walk home in comfortable silence. It feels good to be cared by so many people, people who love me no matter how much I muck up. 

After getting home, I change into comfy shorts and tanks, pour us a glass of wine each and settle for the Disney marathon. We start with Aladdin then move to Lion King and end with Moana. We chat for a little bit longer and head to our rooms to get some sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

I am startled out of my sleep when I hear loud bangings on the front door. It is just short of eight and I know James has gone for his work out and will be back after eleven. Morgan didn’t come home till we hit the bed so I assumed the date went on well, really well. 

Then who the hell is pounding at our door at eight in the morning on a Sunday? Resentfully, I pull myself out of bed and head towards the door. 

I was definitely not ready for the person waiting on the other side.

“Tom, what are you doing here? Is everything ok”? I run my eyes all over him to see if he is injured and needs my help. He is clearly here after his usual running routine, covered in sweat and panting, reminding me of that fateful morning at the park. My eyes move up his body to meet his blue pools. Why does he look almost frustrated to borderline angry? 

“Tom, are you alright”? I try to ask him again and he continues his starring fest.

“Invite me in Maya”. He demands, his voice hoarse and muddled. I still have my front door only half open, he still hasn’t seen what I am wearing or my horrible morning breath. Now I am confused. What does he want at this hour? Is he here to give me some bad news?

“Oh my God. Are Chris and Morgan fine? Did something happen to them”? My thoughts are erratic now and I am in full panic mode. 

“They are fine Maya. This is not about them. First invite me in”. 

“Of course. Please come in. Have a seat. Let me go and freshen up a bit. I’ll see you in five”. I let him in and as he passes me, I can still smell the remnants of his cologne and his fresh minty breath. It is soon becoming my favourite scent.

He goes and stands by the window, acting entirely weird. I go to my bathroom, brush my teeth and my mop of hair and splash water on my face to fully awaken myself. Oh, how I hope all this was a dream. I put on my lounge pants on and head out. He is still by the window, but now has a glass of water in his hands. Hearing me, he turns and immediately his eyes run all over me.

“You changed. That’s a shame. But it is also a good thing, I will now be able to coherently speak without the distraction”.

Oh I am so bloody confused now. “What is going on Tom? You are starting to make no sense at all. You show up at my doorstep at the crack of dawn, looking like you have something to tell me. And now you talk about the way I dress. You are starting to scare me Tom”.

He lets out a long, hard sigh. “Are you and James a couple”?

Oh how dare he. “I don’t understand how that concerns you in any way”.

“Just answer the bloody question Maya. Do you have feelings for James”? He is slowly taking a step towards me and, like clockwork, I take one away from him until my back hits the kitchen counter. 

“Why are you doing this Tom. Why would you care whom I have feelings for”? I am trembling and my voice is a mere whisper. I have no idea where I get the courage from but my eyes were glued to his when I speak. 

“I care, a hell lot more than I acknowledge. Tell me something Maya, does he make your heartbeat soar when he looks at you. Does he make the world around you fade? Does he make you feel like you are the most stunning creature on earth? He does feel every nerve ending in his body tingle when he is aware of your presence? Can he take his eyes of your infuriatingly sexy body”? 

Sweet Baby Jesus! My heart is hammering out of my chest. His lifts his finger and lays it on my throbbing carotid. “Place you hand over my heart, Maya”. I am on autopilot and I do as I am told. His heartbeat is through the roof.

“We sync, baby”, he murmurs, his breath fanning over my face. I can feel his peck firm up on my touch. My insides are turning into mush and I am this close to giving up all the controls over to him.

I snap out of the trance he has me locked in and I let my hands drop to my sides. He still hasn’t moved his finger, instead his entire hand wraps around the side of my neck. What is he doing?

“What are you doing Tom? We can’t do this right now. I would appreciate it if you leave. I have chores I need to finish before my week starts”. I don’t sound a least bit convincing.

“You still haven’t answered my questions Maya. Do you like James”? His thumb is drawing lazy circles over the base of my neck and the feeling is driving me insane. Right at this very moment, I will give him anything he wants, answers to his questions at the very least. 

“I love James, Tom. But not in the way you are trying to imply. He is one of my best friends”.

“You two looked awfully cozy at dinner last night.”

Oh this does it. I roughly push his hand away and walk to the other side of the room. “You followed me last night? What the hell, Tom. If you are trying to creep me out, it is totally working”.

He rakes his fingers all over his hair. How I wish those were my fingers. For heaven’s sake woman, get a grip over your feelings. Now focus. This is not where you want this conversation to head to.

“Of course not. I was heading home after meeting a friend and I saw you walking out of McDonalds, with his hands all over you”. 

I am furious right now and for our mutual sanity, I turn around, avoiding him. “Why in the name of Odin would that bother you? I am really trying to understand what is happening here Tom”.

“Seriously Maya. Are you that obtuse? Don’t you see what you do to me. I wanted it to be my hands around you. I want to be the man who makes you laugh, comforts you and be the one you call when you need anything. It made me so mad that it wasn’t me last night”. The last sentence is spoken softly as he has moved to stand directly behind me now. 

I am stunned by his confession. I can’t bring myself to say anything. My poor heart is tired from overworking.

He slowly pushes my hair to one side, his touch sending a pleasant wave throughout my body. He lowers his head and places the most gentle kiss on my nape. An involuntary moan escapes. This man is going to be my undoing. He then turns me around to face him. 

“Open our eyes and look at the man who adores you Maya. I know that you feel the same about me. Open your eyes and let them tell me the truth”. His voice is pleading and I give in. I open my eyes. Here he is, standing in front of me, with nothing but unadulterated affection in his eyes and his body emitting the same. 

“Tom”. That is all I have to courage to say.

“Shhhh. Don’t say anything. Just feel this. Feel us”. Involuntarily, I snake my arms around his midriff. He takes it as a clue for my submission and he pulls me to him, my face now plastered on his chest. Eons seem to have passed when he slowly holds my face and tilts it towards him.

“I am going to kiss you now”. I nod. 

We kiss. 

The kiss is like a well rehearsed ballet. Our lips dance around each other robbing us of breath, but neither of us have the inclination to stop. His tongue skims over my lower lip and then our mouths hit the grand finale of the recital. Both his hands, now exploring my lower back and hips, move up agonisingly slow, one toying up my hair and the other palm resting over my cheek. It is everything I have imagined and so much more.

He slowly breaks the kiss and I whimper at the loss. Both of us are breathing hard. He places his forehead over mine and slowly opens his eyes and looks at me. “I am going to get lost in you, Maya. After that kiss, I am not sure I can go without kissing you again even for an entire hour”.

I let out a laugh and he is grinning, like a child who has found his favourite toy. He looks adorable. I go up on my toes and peck him on his lips. He looks surprised, good surprised though. 

“What does this mean Tom”? My half witted brain doesn’t seem to make any sense of the situation.

“It means sweetheart, that you get to keep me wrapped around your pinky as long as you like. Which, I would love if it was forever. I am completely smitten from the moment I saw you at the park. I couldn’t get you out my head and then I saw you the other night and you were the “Bubbles” Chris would never stop talking about.   
I am yours, if you would have me”.

“Talk about coincidences”. I take his hand and we go sit on the sofa. He sits on one end and pulls me next to him, tucking me to his side. I love the warmth radiating from his body. We settle in and he continues.

“Oh yeah, I know. You looked like an angel when you walked out and I was not able to take my eyes off. And then I made an arse of myself by making you uncomfortable during the course of the night”.

“I loved dancing with you, Tom. You made me feel very special”.

“You are special, love. To me you are precious”. I look up at him and he lowers his lips to meet mine, indulging in another searing kiss. 

“Go out on a date with me”.

“Ok”.

“That’s it. Ok? I don’t have to make an argument in my defence”. 

“You just did, baby, with your lips. Deal sealed”.

“Say that again”.

“What that you sealed the deal”? I ask him but I know what he wants to head. I used an endearment for the first time and now I am way too shy to say it back.

“You know what I am asking for”.

“I know baby”.


	15. Chapter 15

An hour, scheduling our date, exchanging numbers and a couple of more breathtaking kisses later, Tom unenthusiastically leaves to get on with his Sunday. I really did have a few chores to finish up but I was way to riled up to do anything. 

I was going on a date with Tom Hiddleston. I kissed Tom Hiddleston. This is bloody unreal. 

I go about getting things done. Mostly just my laundry, dishes and cleaning up the house. I make myself a sandwich for lunch. Tomorrow, I have to attend a bunch of interviews so I tweak my resume a bit. I am almost done for the day when my phone chimes, indicating an incoming text. Tom Hiddleston again.

Tom: I can still taste you on my lips and feel your touch in my hands. 

I gasp, audibly. This man is insufferable. 

Me: Tom please don’t say things like that. You have got me all hot and bothered.

Tom: Are you trying to kill me lady! I just sprayed my tea all over my desk because I know exactly how you look, hot and bothered.

Me: Hahahah! You asked for it Hiddleston.

Tom: Ooooh, aren’t you the bossy one, darling.

Me: You like me that way, baby. Oh and I forgot to mention one tiny little detail earlier. James is gay. 

I am grinning like an idiot at my phone. “Who the hell are you texting Bubbles? Santa Claus? You look the a fully lit christmas tree”. 

“Jesus Chris. You scared the living hell out of me”.

The two walk in, their hands entwined and a lazy grin on both their faces. “Well hello there love birds. Looks like you two had a great night. Did you kids behave”?

He knows something is up and I can’t lie to him because he will see right through me. Morgan blushes crimson and lets go of Chris hand and dashes to her room. He laughingly lets go and follows her in. Before closing the door he peeps out and narrows his vision at me, “You look all weird Bubbles. I will be out in a bit and you better start talking”.

My phone has been vibrating non-stop so far. I read his texts.

Tom: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. How did I not see that. Now I feel like a complete imbecile. 

Tom: What are you doing week? I am busy reading some scripts and promotions but I want to meet you, love. I don’t think I will survive otherwise Maya.

Tom: You there? Why aren’t you replying? 

Tom: Is everything ok? Maya, reply! Did I say something to offend you? I’m sorry if I did. Please talk to me.

Tom: I am going to call you now. 

Before I can respond to his texts, my phone starts ringing. It puts a smile on my face. I answer.

“Hey handsome. So sorry I didn’t respond to your texts earlier. Morgan and Chris just walked in, holding hands. I had to interrogate them personally”. 

“Awww that is quite adorable. I have blackmail material against him now. I can’t imagine Chris being all romantic. That man is as smitten as I am. I can see it in his eyes”. 

Now it is my turn to blush. He lets out a soft laugh. He knows I am blushing. 

“You harm him and you answer directly to me buddy”.

“Hehehehe. Down mama bear. But I will answer to anything you ask for and accept any punishment you give me”.

I can’t believe he just said that. “How do you make everything sounds naughty, Tom? Quite the talent you have there. By the way, Chris is suspicious about what is going on with me. I had a stupid grin on my face when he walked in and he wants to know why”. 

“Oh how I wish to see you right now, all red from blushing. I could kiss you senseless”.

A single shiver runs down my spine and my voice is now a whisper. “I know you would and I would love it. But you stop trying to distract me. Tom, I am not going to lie to him. I will tell him everything that happened this morning and I hope you are ok with it”.

He doesn’t think for a second, “Ofcourse I am, sweetpea. Nothing makes me proud than your best friend finding you beaming and knowing that I am the reason for it”.

“Wow Hiddleston, how do you fit your big ass ego in that small skull? Anyways I have to get going now. I have a friend to convince that you are the best thing that has happened to me in a while”.

“I would have loved to be with you and tell him about us, darling. I hate it to let you do this alone.. If it gets tough,call me. I will miss you till I see you next.”

“I will miss you too, baby. Be good and don’t go around smiling at other women”.

“Only for you darling. Always only you.”.

I sigh and put my phone away. I need some liquid courage before I face Chris, so I make myself a cup of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not posting for a while. Been held up with some stuff. I will try and update more often. Thank you for all the support guys.


	16. Chapter 16

The first sip of tea is like heaven travelling down my throat. I indulge in an enjoyable recollection of the day’s events. The first question that pops in my mind is how did I get this lucky and am I dreaming. There is one gorgeous man out there who likes me and makes me feel special. He claims to be crazy about me and makes me feel like I have never felt before. 

I hear Chris walking out of Morgan’s room. Darn it! Here we go with the interrogation. I take a long sigh and brace myself for what is about to hit me. 

“Hey there, Bubbles. How is my favourite girl doing? Want to take a walk with me”?

“Can we stay at home? I have an early day tomorrow. We can just sit here and talk”? I have no idea why I am nervous, it just just Chris and he should be happy if I found someone who makes me happy. 

“Of course, whatever you want”. We just stare at each other and an awkward silence falls between us. 

I have to get things off my chest so I start talking. “Tom came over this morning Chris. He asked me out on a date this weekend. I really like him, Beats. To what I realised, he likes me too. Please be ok with this, Beats. He makes me happy but I will be careful”.

He huffs, “I know how you feel, honey. I am happy if you are but remember what will happen if and when you guys go public with your relationship. You will be hounded by the paps and every little detail of your life will be scrutinised. Make sure you are ready for it. I know for a fact that Tom will not hurt you, not intentionally at least. You have be stronger, Bubbles. Come here, sweetie”. He envelopes me in a bear hug and I take all the comfort I can from him. “I am going to head out now. I have a busy day tomorrow too. Then I am back home. Geez, I am going to miss you, Bubbles. You be a good girl and take care of Mr. Mischief. I love you, always”.

“I will be careful, Beats. Anything goes south, you are there to help me hide the body. Anyways, I will come to the airport with you. I have to see you again before you fly out. I will bring Morgan along, don’t worry. I am very happy for you both. She is an amazing girl and you better not break her heart, buddy. I am going to head to my room. Go say bye to your girl and off you go then. I will see you on Tuesday. I love you too, Beats”. We hug again and I go to my room to give them all the privacy.

I wash up and get ready for bed. My phone chimes right on time, indicating an incoming text. I know whom it is from and it automatically puts a smile on my face. I like the feeling that crawls all over me. I click my phone open to read it. 

Tom: Darling, how did the talk go? Has Captain taken his shield out and headed towards my house? Are you doing ok? 

Me: Hey Tom, I was just about to text you. Is it ok if I call or is it a bad time?

He doesn’t reply, instead my phone starts ringing. “Hey there mister. How are you doing”?

“Wow, everytime I hear your voice, a tingle runs through me and I love it”. His voice is huskier than usual and I shiver. “My voice? Are you kidding me? Your’s oozes sensuality, Tom. Anyways, Chris and I had a good chat and all I can tell you is, if we fight, he will help me hide your body. Till then, we have Captain on our side”.

“Oh thank god for that. I am really glad it worked out, sweetheart. So what are you doing now”?

As if right on cue, I let out a long yawn. “Awwww isn’t that cute. I can imagine you yawning and almost falling asleep, love. Are you in bed now”?

“As a matter of fact, I am. In bed. All set to sleep. I have a long day tomorrow, with interviews happening all day. I really hope something works out. I am kinda nervous”.

“You are an amazing woman, Maya. Driven and ambitious. You will definitely get a job and excel at it. I promise”.

“Can you come and interview me tomorrow”? I giggle like a love-sick teenager. 

“I love that sound, darling. What are you wearing to bed”?

“TOM!! You can’t ask me things like that. Not yet at least.”

“Humour me, baby. Please”. 

“You are impossible. I am in my avengers pyjamas, just shorts and a t-shirt”.

I can hear him groan and for a minute I am confused but then realisation hits me. 

“I better let you go now before I come to you and confirm what is there underneath those pyjamas, Maya. I am this close to doing it. You are killing me here”.

“Tom, please”, I muster. 

“Go sleep, baby. I will see you soon. Dream about me”.

“Always. Good night, lover boy”.

“Sleep tight, darling.”

I wake up after a blissful night’s sleep, with nothing but a smile on my face. This God of Mischief has taken over my mind and I have no complains so far. The three of us get ready, grab an apple and head out. I see an incoming text from Chris but nothing from Tom yet. I don’t know why there is a small stab to my heart. Stop it Maya and get yourself together. My pep talk does only so much. I shove my phone into my bag and get on to the bus. We reach our university and start walking towards our conference building when I feel like I am being followed. The moment I enter the building, the hair on my neck prickles and I turn around to see if I was imagining things. 

Suddenly, I am yanked into one of the rooms of the building and a hand comes up to cover my mouth from a yell. Relief floods me when I look into the eyes of my assailant. 

“What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Tom. This is absolutely insane and you scared the living crap out of me. This is not funny, at any level. Just let go of me, I am getting late……. He doesn’t let me speak and crashes his mouth into mine. I moan, a natural reaction. The kiss travels to all the right places in my body and all the anger evaporates. 

“Darling, I am sorry I scared you but I couldn’t let you go to the interview without wishing you luck. I couldn’t come to your place either and thought this was the best way to see you. I am truly sorry, please forgive me”. He bats his puppy eyes at me and I am mush. 

“Damn, you are good at this aren’t you, Hiddleston. But next time, give me some heads up. I could have punched you in the face. But I really did think you forgot but now I forgive you. Thanks for coming, honey”. I have no idea why I am blushing. 

“Off you go, my love. You will do great. I will see you soon”. He pecks me on my lips again and walks back to his car, I guess. 

“Thanks, Tom”, I mutter. I have new found courage to face the world now and I know that I am going to kick this interview’s ass.


	17. Chapter 17

This is so nerve racking. Top PR agencies from throughout the UK are here to find suitable employees for their firm. 

“Ms. Bridges, could you please follow me”? It felt like I was being called in to an interrogation room by the FBI. I take a deep breath and follow the ‘warden’. I walk into the interview room and see about six men sitting, in casual attire, darting eyes at me. One of them is a lanky looking man who looks oddly familiar. He looks at me with a similar recognition, so I assume. 

On of the older looking man says, “Good morning Ms. Bridges. Please have a seat. Do not feel to nervous, we will make this as comfortable as possible”. He seems to be a nice guy, and the words he spoke makes my nerves slightly calm. But I still don’t like the way the other guys is staring at me now. 

“We are interviewing you on behalf of Windsor & Co. We are a relatively new organisation and are looking for some fresh talent to make our company strive. We currently deal with high profile clients that include movie stars and entrepreneurs”. 

His speech is cut short by the intimidatingly familiar staring guy, “I am sure Ms. Bridges has done her research about us John”. He looks straight at me now, with accusing eyes, “Tell us about you. What are your ambitions? How much would you want to grow in our organisation and other things professional”?

Something about this guy scares me but I am not about to blow this opportunity so I tell them everything I have prepared and they all seem impressed. During the course of the interview, I come to know that his name is Luke Windsor and he is one of the partners of the firm. 

“One last thing, Ms. Bridges, our organisation has a very strict non-fraternization policy. We work and represent with some of the top names in the business and I would appreciate if we kept this highly professional”. I have no idea why he is telling me this but I go with the flow. 

“Of course, Mr. Windsor. I appreciate your concern, but you can be rest assured that I will be one of your best employees”.

“That would server you good, Ms. Bridges. You start work tomorrow morning at 8:30 am sharp and don’t be late. The details of where you have to be will be emailed you to by this afternoon. Welcome to Windsor & Co”. 

I thank them for the job and leave the room. I really hope this Luke guys is not my boss, and if he is, I am so screwed. 

I go straight to the restroom and threw cold water on my face to get back to reality. I come out and see Morgan and James jumping around. 

“Oh my god, Maya. Where the hell have you been. Did you get a job? James got placed at Windsor & Co and I have a job at PHA Group. Isn’t that amazing? We all start work tomorrow”. Morgan’s voice was more like blank noice to me, from the moment she said Windsor. 

“You ok there, baby girl? You look like you are going to be sick. Maya, do you want to sit down”?

“James, I am ok. Just give me a minute”. I breathe in and breathe out a couple of times and I feel better. I go and hug my friends and we head home. I should be happy but there is an unsettling feeling in my stomach. Once we are home, I lock myself up in my room and call Chris. 

“Hey, babe! How did it all go? Did you get it”?

“I got the job, Chris”.

“Then why the hell do you sound like someone died? What’s going on”?

“Something seems wrong. They guy who interviewed me didn’t seem to like me that much, even though he gave me the job. Please tell me I am imagining this, Beats”.

“Honey, listen to me. You got the job so who cares about some shitfaced executive who was cranky today. You got the job because you are talented. You are going to kick some serious ass a this PR thing. So don’t worry yourself about it, ok”?

“Thanks. Beats. Anyways, I am going to turn in for the night. It has been one hell of a day”.

“Hold up, lady. There is someone here with me who is desperate to talk to you. Put him out of his misery and then sleep”.

“Okkkkk. Who is it though? Do I know him? Beats”?

“I hope you know me more than I would imagine”. My heart does backflips when I hear his voice. 

“Tom, hey. What are you doing with Chris”?

“Hello, darling. We were just having a drink together, since he is off tomorrow. Thought we could catch up and talk about you”. 

I snort, very unladylike. “Yeah right”.

“Tell me how things went today? I overheard Chris talking to you, so don’t worry too much, Maya. You are going to be amazing and I am very proud of you. You have no idea how much I want to come and comfort you right now. To hug you, hold you and kiss all your worries away, but I am stuck with this loon for now. I will see you soon, sweetheart”.

“Hey there buddy, I want to hear no part of how you are going to touch my Bubbles so cool it with all the gooey talks for private. Give me my phone”, I hear Chris yelling on the other side. I laugh, these guys are too good for me. 

“You guys are adorable. I will let you have your boys night out, Tom. I am going to bed now, have an early start tomorrow. I have to go to Hamstead for my first assignment”.

“Oh, that is good. Do you want me to drive you there”?

“Nope. I am going to take the tube. Off you go now and be good. Don’t drink too much. Good night, Tom.”

“Sleep well, darling. Dream of me”.

“Give me that phone, moron. Go sleep, Bubbles. I will see you at the airport tomorrow, honey. Love you”.

“Yes, dad. Love you too!” I roll my eyes and go to sleep with a smile on my face, unknown of what is going to happened at the break of tomorrow. Whatever it is, I know I have people who love me and whom I can trust.


	18. Chapter 18

New day. New job. Today, I wear my battle dress - a navy blue pinstripe suit with baby blue shirt. I up the style with a five-inch black stilettos. The three of us head out to the tube station, James and I take the train to Hamstead and Morgan is off towards central London.

We reach the office of Windsor and a middle-aged receptionist welcomes us. Surprisingly, we are the only two people waiting to meet the big bosses. “Good Morning. My name is Linda and please don’t look so surprised, my darlings. This firm is quite prestigious and if you are working here then you got some great talent. I am definite that you will do yourself very proud. Luke is waiting for you guys in the conference room. Go through the corridor and it is the second door to the left”. Linda is amazing and her words puts me at ease.

As we enter the conference room, I see the intimidating Luke Windsor sitting at the end of a rather long table. “Good morning Ms. Bridges and Mr. Steele. Welcome to your first day with us. We are waiting for my client to come in and then we can go on with the day’s proceedings. Mind you, this person is a very valuable asset to our firm and I would expect absolute professionalism”.

“Of course Mr. Windsor. You can expect nothing but that from us”, I try my best to be confident. As on time, there is a knock on the door and Linda peeps in. “He is here, Luke. Shall I send him in?”

Luke simply nods and asks us to sit around the table. “Ms. Bridges, would you please mind walking out and asking Linda to get the tea ready for our meeting? Ask her to point you towards the break room. Our client is very specific about how he takes his tea. Make it an Earl Grey with little milk and one sugar. I take mine black. Thank you”.

This is weird. Why am I the tea girl now. Guess it comes with the territory of being a lowly intern. I give him a polite smile and walk to the reception desk. Linda, very kindly, points me towards the room. I make the teas and arrange them neatly on a tray and walk towards the conference room. I knock on the door, softly. James opens and he has a very puzzled look on his face. Darn it! I know something is awfully wrong. I look at him, quizzically and walk in.

I stop dead at my tracks when I see who this very important client is. I clear my throat and walk in, careful to not trip and spill the tea all over the expensive carpet.

“Thank you for the tea, Ms. Bridges. Oh where are my manners. Tom, these are our new interns, Ms. Bridges and Mr. Steele. And this is Tom Hiddleston”.

Tom looks at me like I have grown two heads. James rescues me and offers to shake Tom’s hand first. Then Tom looks at me. I have no idea how, but I manage to croak out something that sounded like, “nice to meet you Mr. Hiddleston” and shake his outstretched hands.

“Please, call me Tom”.

“Well, that is not very professional, Tom. They are just interns and will call you by your last name. I have a reputation to protect. Anyways, let us get back to business”.

There is a buzzing sound in my ears and I have no idea what is being spoken during the meeting. James nudges my knee and startles me out of my daze. “Are you doing alright there, Ms. Bridges? We were just discussing about how you will be accompanying Tom to all his press junkets and interviews. I will be coming along for the initials appointments just to keep an eye on your progress and guide you along but I am sure you will be able to take care of the rest by yourself. Do you have any question”?

I clear my throat before I speak, “Not at all Mr. Windsor. I hope I don’t give Mr. Hiddleston any reason to complain. Could you please excuse me, I need to use the restroom”.

Tom’s eyes are glued to me all this while as I make a mad dash out of the conference room. I can’t believe this is happening to me. The moment I enter the restrooms, my legs almost give up. I hold on to the washbasin for support and stare right into the mirrors. Damn, I have aged ten years during that thirty minute meeting. There was one good thing about to start in my life and it came down crumbling before it began. Even if there was a chance to have a relationship with Tom, it is impossible now. I splash some cold water on my face and try to calm my nerves. Suddenly, James walks in and envelopes me into a bone crushing hug and I start crying, no sure where those tears were all this while.

“Shhh, it is ok, baby girl. I know how screwed us this situation is. Everything is going to be fine, trust me. I am right here with you to help you get through this without anymore heartbreak, ok”?

The door opens again and this time Tom walks in. “James, can I have minute with her please”.

“I don’t think that is a good idea, Tom. This situation is already bad enough, do don’t make it worse for her”.

“I know. Can I please talk to her. Just give us a minute”.

“I’ll be ok, Jimmy. Go and get ready to head out for lunch. I will meet you upfront in ten. And thank you”. I smile a little as a reassurance that I will be fine, eventually. He nods and heads out. My heart is hammering in my chest. This is the first time I am seeing Tom since Sunday morning.

“Well, if this isn’t awkward”. I try to make light of the situation but it backfires. Tom’s expressions are stone cold and a chill runs through me.

“I am not sure what we have here to talk about, but looks like we have an agreement, Mr. Hiddleston. We will be together so let’s keep things professional between us”.

“Mr. Hiddleston! Is that what you want, Maya? Please stop calling me that. I am Tom. Your Tom.”? He walks towards me. “Do you want us to be just co-workers”?

My Tom. But is he really?

Something inside me felt uneasy and before I had any filter to my mouth I said, “Did you have anything to do with this? Did Luke know about me before I was interviewed”?

His face answered my question and I felt sick to my stomach. Luke knew. I walked past Tom, I had to get as far away and as fast as I could. He got hold of my elbow, “It is not what you think, darling. He is my publicist and I have an obligation to tell him everything, just to keep us safe from the media scrutiny”.

A wave of nausea hit me. I wanted to talk to Chris and I wanted him now. “Tell me, Tom, does he know how we felt after we kissed? Did I get this job because I was stupid enough to dream of being with someone who was way beyond my reach. Nothing is going to happen anymore, Tom. I work for you and we have no relation outside of that circle. You are and will remain Mr. Hiddleston to me. Please let me go.”? I was beyond mad right now and had to walk away before I said something I would regret for the rest of life. I walked away and this time he did not stop me. My heart was ripped to pieces and a part of my soul stayed with him.


	19. Chapter 19

After hashing out a few more details, Tom left us to get on with our day. Luke kept looking at me like I was second hand hire and it kept bothering me. I let it go because it was my first day here and I didn’t want to create any issue. I was here to do my job and I am going to prove so much better than expected. Luke is going to have a very tough time trying to find any fault. As far as working with Tom was concerned, I will deal with him one day at a time. 

James and I make our way back home. I was desperate to get home, soak in my bath with a glass of white, hog on pizza while talking to Chris and hit the sack. It was my idea of a perfect evening. My little day dream was interrupted when my phone started ringing. It was Chris. 

I pick up, my feelings running erratic. I am standing in the middle of the walkway, outside the Windsor office building, and all I want to do is curl up into a ball and cry to my best friend.

He speaks before me. 

“Hey, how is my girl doing? Did you rock your first day? C’mon, tell me all about it”.

“Hi Chris. I just walked out of work. Can I go home and call? I need you and I can’t talk everything right now. Please”.

“What is going on, honey”?

“Long story, Beats. Give me about an hour and I will call you back. I promise”.

“Ok, Bubbles. Be safe and call me later. I will be waiting for you”.

I let out an audible sigh. James doesn’t say anything. He just holds my hand and we walk to the station.   
Morgan is yet to come home. James gives me a nod and walks into his room. Pizza is definitely in for dinner. 

I head to my room, finish my bath and get into my comfy pyjamas and settle on the bed to call Chris.

He picks up in one ring. 

“You have gotten me all worried, Bubbles. Now tell me what the hell is going on. By the way, Tom has been calling me nonstop. I didn’t find the right time to talk to him. Are things ok”?

“He is my employer, Chris”.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean. Start from the beginning, Bubbles”.

“The PR firm that I got a job at is called Windsor & Co. One of their partners is Luke Windsor who happens to be Tom’s publicist. Remember I told you about that interviewer who was all rude and weird to me, that was Luke. As it happens, Tom has told Luke about me and that was his reason for unfriendliness. Looks like Luke is not my biggest fan and hired me to keep Tom away from me. There is a very strict policy about fraternisation in the company and I will lose my job”.

He is silent but I know he is trying to digest all the information I just downloaded. “Say something, Beats”.

“This is a completely screwed up situation, babe. I mean, really. How did you know about Tom and Luke’s conversation about you guys”?

“Oh that is the best part of my day. I met him today in the office. I am going to working with Mr. Hiddleston on all his press tours and junkets. Basically, I will be representing the firm. I have no idea how I am going to get through the days, Beats”.

“Mr. Hiddleston? Are you kidding me right now? Is that what you are supposed to call him? No one does that, Bubbles. We are no reporting to the Queen, you know”.

“Tom thought something similar. Apparently, to me he was just Tom. My Tom. As much it melts my insides that he thinks that way, I don’t want to get my hopes high. This thing is tough as it is, any further and I won’t be able to come out of an incurable heartbreak”.   
“I love your attitude, sweetie, but are you sure he won’t try to mend things between you guys? And sorry to tell you, but your defences aren’t very strong when he is around either. Be honest with me, Maya. Can you be work him, literally attached to the hip, and curtail all your feelings? Can you do that, Bubbles”?

“I don’t know but I sure as hell not going down without a fight. He affects me in more than ways I know existed but I have to do this right for my sanity. I was blinded by my attraction to him”.

“Are you really that naive to think it was only attraction between you guys, Bubbles”?

“Who’s side are you on, Evans”?

“Always yours, baby. That’s why I am asking you this question. Listen to me, Bubbles. I know the situation is not what you like and I am sure he doesn’t either. But don’t beat yourself up thinking about it. Go with the flow and take things forward, one day at a time”.

“More like one hour at a time”.

“If that’ what you want, honey”. Just then I hear someone call out to him and I know this call was coming to an end. 

“Off you go, Beats. I will call you sometime soon, ok”?

“Not sometime soon, you moron. Call me everyday. I will be waiting for your call and if you don’t I will till you pick up. Do you understand”?

“Yes, Captain. And thank you. I know you hate it when I say it but I really am. You have no idea what I would do without you”.

“Without me? I am not sure I want to think about a time like that. I have got to go now, baby. Be a good girl and go dive into your pizza. I will talk to you tomorrow. Love you, my Bubbles”.

“Love you too, my Beats. Take care”. Just when I put the phone down, James barges into my room, with his face covered in panic.

“James, what’s going on”?  
“Tom is here, Maya”. What the hell! I scram out of my bed and almost make a mad dash towards the living room. 

Tom is standing there, panting like he just finished a marathon. He looks tired and emits a long, deep breath. All I want to do right now is run to him, hug him and comfort him. Tell him everything is going to be fine, but I did was not sure if anything was ever going to be fine. 

“Can we please talk, Maya”?

“What could we possibly talk about, Tom? I think we spoke everything we needed to in that restroom stall. It would be best if you left. I will see you tomorrow at work”.

I turn but James holds my elbow and whispers, “Talk to him, baby girl. He doesn’t look any less miserable than you. May be there was a way to salvage what remains between you guys. Go, before you beat yourself for not giving this a chance”.

I nod at James and he nods at Tom, like they have some code language. Something passes between their nods. Anyways, James leaves. Unshed tears are collecting in my eyes and I turn to look at the beautiful man standing in my living room. 

One tear escapes. 

He reaches me in one long stride and envelopes in a heart wrenching hug. I cling to him for my life. “Oh baby, please don’t cry. I hate to see you cry and even worse when I am the reason for it. I am so sorry I betrayed your trust. I don’t deserve it but I will do everything in my power to gain it back again. I promise”.

I don’t know when but Tom has managed to maneuver us to the sofa. He is sitting and I am on his lap, sitting sideways. We look like a good old married couple, making up after having a domestic. My tears have subsided and when I think I have better control over my emotions, I look up at him. 

“Why are you making this more difficult than it already is, Tom? I completely understand why you had to tell Luke about me. And for some unknown reason, I also understand his hostility towards me. Tom, we have to be realistic about the situation”.

“Darling, stop talking or I will make you. Will you trust me when I say I will take care of the mess I made? You are mine, Maya, take away all the doubts you have about that. I did not expect this reaction from Luke, but I will set things straight. We will be as professional as required when we work. Outside of that, we are just Tom and Maya, two besotted fools. Do we have a deal, my love”?

“Now if you put it like that, what can I say”. Relief floods through me. I have to give him the benefit of the doubt and let him handle things a bit. I snake my hands around his neck and lay my head on his shoulders. My nostrils are filled with the most delicious scent I could ever imagine- fresh mint, rain and everything Tom. I was home. 

“Maya, I have one condition though”.

“What is it, baby”? He has me all curious. “When we meet outside of work, I will give you exactly thirty seconds before I kiss you. You better be ready”.

I laugh. Actual full belly laughter. “You have gone mad, baby. You really think you can wait that long. I sincerely doubt your abilities…..”. His lips crash into mine before I can finish the sentence. He bends my head backwards, until my body hit the sofa and hovers over me, kissing me softly. The kiss then slowly graduates its intensity and I hold on to him like the only solid thing in a soon vanishing, dizzy world. 

“If you want me to stop, you have to tell me now”. He leaves a trail of wet kisses along my jawline, down towards my neck, “or now” and then goes lower to the hollow of my neck, “or now”, then his lips are back on mine. There was no going back for me. 

This was the moment I realised that I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Tom Hiddleston. 

“Bedroom”, his voice booms. I look in that direction. I am back to auto pilot mode now.

I am gently lifted from the sofa and taken towards my bedroom. Once inside our sanctum, we kiss again. Once, twice till we have had our tastes and realise that it will never be enough. He is everywhere, tangling my hair and his hand all over my back, kissing me with a fervent need like I have never witnessed before. My hands are knotted into fists in his shirt, pulling him harder against me. He groans, softly and I am almost undone. 

His face has a slight hint of a stubble and it rubs me all over. I don't care. I really don’t. He feels divine and he is mine. We are in bed together and no words are spoken between us. We look at each other’s eyes and nothing but passion and love shines through. Tonight, two souls have become one.


	20. Chapter 20

Tangled sheets barely covering our bodies. Messy bed hair. Love in the air. Adonis in my bed. This is the best way to wake up every morning. Tom’s limbs are wrapped around me like a vine and he is asleep. He looks peaceful, almost like a child. I look at this man and I am in awe of his personality and his ability to fight for what he wants. Last night was a combination of bitterness and absolutely bliss, more of the later though. 

I try to get myself out of his grip so I can make him breakfast in bed but I can’t move an inch. I look up and his eyes open just a crack. “Hey there, my gorgeous man,” I kiss him on his pecks. He stirs and in one fluid move, he turns and pins me under him. 

“You are the more gorgeous one, my love. What do I have to do to wake up like this for the rest of my life”? Love stirs inside me. Can he be anymore perfect and wonder if I could get luckier. He starts pecking gentle kisses all over my face. Our lips meet in the most sensual, toe-curling kiss. I am a goner. 

“Just be the way you are, baby. I seem to be pinching myself a lot these days. I still wonder how I managed to snatch the best fish in the ocean. Tom Hiddleston is no longer available ladies. He is all mine”. I smile like a fool. My teeth hurt. 

“Darling, nothing gives me more happiness to hear what you just said. As much as I am yours, you are mine too. Mine to do what I wish”. His Loki side is showing in his evil gleam and a shiver runs through me. 

“Alright there, Loki. Show’s over. We are going to be late to work. You still need to go to your apartment to change. And I need to get ready too. You know, I am going to be working with this absolutely handsome actor today. I am totally crazy about him”. I tease him.

“Baby, that actor is a bloody lucky man to work with a beauty. But be careful about what you let him do to you and he better not lay a finger on you. Remember, I don’t share”. I smile at him and swat his arm but he catches my wrist half way in the air and moves forward. His face is way too close to mine. 

“You are mine, darling. All mine”

“Kiss me, Tom”

Kiss me, he does. 

After a series of more such kissing, Tom leaves to go get ready and head to work. I shut the door and turn around. Morgan is scowling at me and James has a very amused look on his face. 

“Why are you guys looking at me like that? Relax, this is not a one time thing. We are going to make this work, no matter how much the world thinks otherwise”.

“Baby girl, I think you are in love with that delicious piece”.

“I am not denying, Jimmy. But don’t you think it is too soon for all that? Am I being stupid”?

“Maya, I am very happy for you. James and I were talking about how your face glows when Tom is around. Trust me, I know the feeling. Love is feeling and you can’t legislate what and when the heart wants it. You can hardwire the brain against feeling such things, but it is what it is”.

“Wow, Morgan. Our little firecracker here is also in love. With my bloody best friend. I can’t believe this. I am so happy for you guys, honestly. Tell me if Chris is ever a jerk and I will kick him hard”. I walk up to them and we group hug. Right now, life cannot get better. 

After an hour, James and I walk into work. There is a large bunch of wildflowers waiting for me at my desk. There is a note.

You deserve a proper welcome, gorgeous. Can’t wait to start our adventure.  
XO  
T.H

Tom Hiddleston has officially ruined all men for me. This is it. I seem to have found my one. I wrap up my drool fest and start making a press schedule for Tom. My phone starts ringing and it is Luke.

“Good morning, Mr. Windsor. How can I help you”?

“Good morning Ms. Bridges. Could you come to my office please”?

“Of course. Right away, sir”. Hmmmm, why is Luke being civil? Did Tom talk to him already? 

I knock softly and enter when I am asked to come in. Immediately, my eyes fall on my man. He is smiling at me and I lite up like a christmas tree. 

“Tom and I have just been talking about you and I think I owe you an apology. I was rude to you and it was uncalled for. I understand that you and Tom are in a relationship and I will completely support it. But I would really appreciate it if we can keep it strictly business at work”.

“Definitely, Mr. Windsor”. I am honestly at a loss of words. I look at Tom and I am not able to gauge his mood. 

“I think we are past all those formalities. Please, call me Luke, Maya”. Luke smiles at me and I can see he is being genuine and I am starting to like him. 

“Now that all that is sorted, do you have Tom’s schedule for this month”?

“Yes, I was working on it when you called. I should have it straightened out but the end of today. So far, it looks pretty good and a whole lot busy. Now, if you gentlemen would excuse me, I will get back to it”.

I start walking to the door when I hear Tom get up from his chair and excuse himself too. “Tom, whatever you guys are going to do, please keep it to my office here. There are no security cameras and noone comes in without knocking. I will gladly go out. Please keep it vegetarian, I beg you”. Luke rolls his eyes and gives me a nod. I am mortified and duck my head in shame. Next second, Tom is standing in front of me. 

“Well, darling, that went better than I expected. You can look at me now, Maya. I must say you look rather adorable with the pink in your cheeks that is travelling down to your neck”. He is trailing a finger down my cheek, to my neck, his voice a whisper when he says the last part. 

“Tom, we are still in an office room. You can’t be doing anything right now. Remember, I have to get things done for you”. 

“You are not going anywhere before I ravage that mouth. Now be a good girl and kiss me. Come here”.

“You are incorrigible, Hiddleston and I am crazy about you”. We kiss and my day gets a whole lot better. I can’t wait to tell Chris about this new development and for his reaction.


	21. Chapter 21

PRESENT DAY

If I wasn’t already unhappy, those memories just made me downright depressed. There are a million books on how to fall in low and a lowly few on how to fall out of it. Sun is shining bright outside and I decide to drag my sorry ass out of bed and get cleaned up.

“Bubbles, are you in there? Open up and get out butt out of the bathroom. I have news for you”.

“Darn it, Beats. Are you going to break the door. Chill out. What’s going on? Why are you trying to bring the roof down”?

“Tonight, we are going to a party. The whole gang is coming to town to watch my play and then we are going to get dinner and drinks. That means you are invited by default. They would love you see you and I am sure you can use some distraction”.

I sulk. “I am not so sure about this, Chris. I am not in the mood to hang out with them. Too many memories and too much pain to live through. Oh, when you say the gang, is he going to be there too”?

“Listen to me, honey. I did invite him too. This was planned way to early during the year. But after all that has happened, I am not sure if he will show up”.

“Well, that is not good enough for me. I am not ready to face him, not right now. Can I just come see you perform and come home”?

“Do you trust me”?

“Now you are being stupid. You know I trust you with my life”.

“Then just come. Even if he shows up, which I doubt, I am there with you, always”.

“Fine, Evans. You win. I will come along. Now go and get to your rehearsals. I will see you in the evening. Oh, what should I wear”?

“Anything casual should be good. Nothing fancy. It is just a small theater and limited audience for the opening night”.

“Alright, sounds good to me”. He hugs me and jogs off.

My day goes by without any more memories coming up at awkward times. I spend time with mom and dad. Mom and I make my favourite chicken roast and vegetables. I bake an apple pie, another of my favourite. We clean up and talk for a while.

“Princess, have you thought about what you want to do now”?

“I am not sure yet, Dad. i have been away from you guys for more than two years now. I want to take a break before I start working again”.

“Do you have your old job, honey”?

“I do, Mom. Luke promised me that when I left. I am so thankful that he didn’t take sides in the mess and I still have a friend. When I am ready, I will be moving to LA to take care of work there for Luke. I will have to travel to London once a while but I will be based out of LA”.

“That is good, princess. It will take your mind off things. Sorry for ask you but have you spoken to Tom yet”?

I sigh, heavily before answering. “We told each other everything that had to be said, Dad. I have nothing to tell him anymore. He chose not to believe anything I told him and I made my peace. I am not sure how I am dealing with it but this is it for me. He was the one and I am not sure I can every do all of it again with anyone else”.

“Listen to me, sweetie, that boy is stupid if he is going to listen to everything that little tramp tells him. I thought he was an honourable man, he sure had me fooled”.

I could not take the conversation anymore so I held up my hand to make them stop talking. “I am not sure if I want to talk about this anymore. I have you guys and I have Chris. I don’t think I need any more love. There will always be a void in my heart but I will learn how to survive and move on. Can we please not bring up this topic again”?

I knew my parents were disappointed that I was like this but they dropped the topic and we moved on to talk about other things.

It was about three in the afternoon and it was time to get ready for the play. As much as I want to wear my jammies and cuddle up in bed with a book, I did not want to let Chris down by not showing up. I wash my hair and blow dry it, with minimal effort so they don’t look like a bird’s nest. Keep my makeup natural with little mascara. I pick out clothes, dark blue jeans, white button down shirt and chunky black beads necklace. I pair them with white stilettos and I am all set to head out.

The theatre is only a twenty minute drive from home. It is a vintage looking building, mostly used for small groups performing stage shows. This is the first time Chris is doing theatre and there is quite a lot of press to cover it. Without gaining any attention, I park at the lot behind the building and walk in through the back door. I am complete startled when a hand holds my shoulder and stops me.

“What the hell”!! I turn around see four pairs of eyes and smiling faces. “You guys scared me half to death”.

“Oh c’mon, doll! How can you walk in without saying hi to us”?

“Renner, you are in so much trouble. You could have just called out my name and not been a creep. And you guys didn’t bother to stop him. Huh, you too old man”?

“Baby, stop being a pain in the ass and give me a hug”.

“Oh always a romantic, Robert”. There is something in the hug he gives me. It is like his way of saying that everything is going to be alright and he is there if I need him. Then I hear him whisper. “Sweetie, I am so sorry for all that happened and none of us were there to help you out. Now we are and it is all going to be ok”.

I hug Scarlet and Susan. These people have been with me throughout the sequence of my dramatic life. I never wanted them to take sides and I am sure they didn’t, but it is good to have them here, reassuring me. Not sure of what, but still.

  
We all take our seats and the show begins. Chris is lighting the stage on fire. No retakes. No cuts. This is all raw and he is weaving his magic all over the show. It is half time and everyone heads to the refreshment stands but I head straight to thegreen room to meet my hero.

I knock and let him know it is me and go in.

“You were so good on stage, Beats. I am so bloody proud of you. I can’t wait to know how the story ends. Go and kick some ass there, buddy”.

“Thank you so much, honey. This means so much to me. I have to go now but I will see you in an hour”. I blow him a kiss and head out to find the others. But the moment I step out of the room, my heart starts racing.

He is here.

Nervously, I head to the reception area. I haven’t seen him yet but my body is already reacting to his presence. Again, hand on my shoulder and I jump.

“Hell there, Jeremy. You have got to stop doing that to me. You scared the living crap out of me”.

“I am sorry, Maya. If you must know, Tom is here. He just walked in and the rest of the gang is with him. I came here to let you know before he headed towards Chris. The fellows are stalling him, over there”. He says and points. Then I see him. Actually, his side profile.

“Interesting, the tramp actually let him grow a stubble. I thought she liked him all completely shaven”.

“Babe, are you sure you are ok? Do you want me to take you home”?

“Of course I am. Are you kidding. I am here for Beats and I have you guys. I am here till this show ends. No amount of Tom Hiddleston can stop me. Now c’mon. Let’s not keep the others waiting”. That was more of a pep talk for myself. So I grab his hand and we walk towards our friends.

Instantly, Tom turns and our eyes collide. Despite everything that has happened, this man seems to have the same effect on me like he has the first time. I am not able to tear my eyes away and he eyes penetrate to my soul I hate myself for being this frail.

I feel Jeremy give my hand a light squeeze, for courage, and we continue to walk. I somehow manage to look away and go and stand next to Robert.

“Where have you been, sweetheart? Is Chris doing ok”? He was trying to divert the conversation and I couldn't thank him enough. “Yepp, he is fine and should be out soon. Let’s all go and sit. I don’t want to miss this last part”. We all gather our things and slowly start moving towards the entrance.

“Maya”

We all come to a halt. Well, what else was I expecting?

Susan whispers, “You don’t have to do this now, girly”.

Now is better than any other time.

“That’s alright, Susan. Why don’t you guys go and sit. I have nothing much to talk anyways so I won’t be long. I am right behind you”.

They all leave and now it is just him and me in the reception area. I turn around and look at him. For some reason, he seems to have lost the sparkle in this eyes. Makes me feel slightly better knowing that.

“The play is about to start and I am not going to miss it. Is there something you wanted to talk about, Tom”? I try to lace my words with ice and fail miserably. This is the man I love, with all my heart and soul. He destroyed me and now I can’t wait to hear what he has to say.

“How are you”?

“I have been better. And how are you”?

“I could be better. You look nice, darling”.

“Stop calling me that, Tom. You lost that privilege when you accused me of being a gold-digging whore who sold our story to the press. And even worst, when you refused to believe anything I said. I can’t go through this cycle again. Please spare us both the misery and leave me alone”.

He looks like I have slapped him but he has no idea that that’s how my entire body feels. I turn around and start walking in. As I open the door to enter the theatre he speaks and my life plunges back to an abyss.

“I love you, Maya. I was an idiot to listen to her and not trust you. You are the one that taught me what loyalty was and I betrayed you. You are it for me, my love. I promise you that our story is not over. I promise you that I will do everything possible to gain your trust and make you love me again. I will show you that I am worthy of you love”.

Deep down, I know I still love this man but do I trust him? I am not so sure. He trampled all over my heart once and if he does it again, it will be my death. Despite all this, I hate that a major part of me wants him to try and mend my broken heart.

I am crying. When I look up at him, he knows he is the reason for it. “Your promises mean nothing to me, Tom”. I say and walk in.


	22. Chapter 22

Rest of the evening, I was in a fullon zombie mode. Tom was sitting in the far end of the row but all I wanted to was look his way, talk to him or atleast be near him. I know it sounds all pathetic and needy, but what the hell am I am supposed to do?

“Honey, are you doing ok? You look like you are about to passout”. Robert gives me a little nudge with his elbow and there is sympathy in his eyes.

“I am doing ok. Actually, I have no idea how I am doing, Robert. Sorry, but I can’t be here. I’ll see you guys outside. I am going to the restroom and then head to see Chris. I will get to dinner with him”.

Before he replies, I slip out and had towards the door. The theater was getting way too claustrophobic, walls were closing in and my lungs were shrinking. I make a mad dash to the toilets and get in to the first open stall. My mind and hands are on auto-pilot. I remove the top three buttons of my shirt and make a messy bun out of my hair. I just sit on the toilet seat and try to breathe. In and out. Again and again. I hear a bunch of women walk in and walk out. The ringing in my ear stops after a while and I hear one of them talk.

“Wow, did you notice the crowd out there? The entire Marvel cast is here. Best of all, there was Chris Evans on stage and all I could do was stare at the delish Tom Hiddleston. Photos don’t do any justice to him. And then...". They stop talking for a second and then shout, "OH MY GOD”.

The restroom main door is shut and I have the perfect picture of what was happening outside. Now I want the floor to open up and swallow me now.

“Hello, Tom. I am such a big fan. You mind if I take a photo with you”? I hear one of them stutter. The man has that effect on women, oh I am so familiar with that.

“That is very sweet of you but can you ladies wait up after the play. I am not sure taking a photo here is a good idea. Thank you and I really appreciate it though”.

“Of course. Thank you”.

The girls scurry out and then there is is silence. I know the guy is waiting for me but I really don’t want to talk.

“Baby, I know you are in there so take all the time you need. I am going to wait here till you come out. You and I are going to talk. There is no way out, my love”.

Fury overtakes my emotions. I swing the door open and walk out. He is standing right here, hands inside his trouser pockets, looking sinful as ever.

“You have no right to demand anything from me, Tom. You cannot decide when I should talk to you and when I am an inconvenience to you. You said things to me that I wouldn’t tell a person I hate. I loved you, Tom. First you let me fall for you. Then you let me fall apart. You destroyed me. That’s how you broke me. Now I choose to walk out and try to get over and survive the whole situation. And please, let me go. For heaven’s sake, Tom, let me go. I beg you”. I am crying and I drop down to the floor but strong hands catch me before I hit the ground.

“I am sorry, love. You have no idea how sorry I am about everything I said and did. What we had was the best thing that has happened to me and I let go of you, the most precious person in my life for something so futile”. I am not able to stop crying and he is rocking my body slowly and running this hands up and down my back. I cling to him like life raft. My sense are shot by his smell of mint and fresh water and all that is Tom, still my favourite smell. But I know I have to get away from him and soon, if I want to save any amount of dignity left.

“Darling, I am an idiot if I let you go twice, which I am not. I came to my senses and flew my sorry ass here to win you back. To make you mine forever and I will go to any extent till you make me yours again. You deserve a man who treats you like a queen and I want to be that man. The thought of another man even trying to look towards you is abhorrent to me. I have a lot more grovelling to do, sweetheart, but don’t think for one minute that I will not”.

“Tom, I am not trying hard to get. I am not pouting. This is not a ploy to get you to fight for me. I don’t have it in me to fight. You tell me that you can’t stand to imagine another man in my life but you do realise that I more than just saw your with another woman. How can you undo something like that? I have no feelings left in me,Tom. It is like all the life in me has been sucked out, slowly and painfully. It is time you moved on. I will always love you, Tom. You have a part of my heart and soul that no one else will be able to touch, but that is just about it. Nothing more. Nothing less”.

I move myself away from him. He looks like I just punched him in the gut. He comes forward to say something but I put my hand up to stop him. I walks up to me and catches hold of my hand and brings it to his lips and kisses the inside of my palm.

“You are the most beautiful person I have met in my entire life, my love. I know you say you are broken, but you are wrong. Your spirit is but you are not. I am going to put you back together. Put us back together. For now, I will love you enough for both of us. Just please, give me one chance. I beg you, Maya. I will be a hollow man without you”.

“Tom, I don’t know what to say. I am not sure I can put my heart out there again to be trampled all over. I want to give you a chance, Tom, I really do. But it scares the crap out of me”.

“I know, darling. I know. But please don’t give up on me yet, on us”.

“Ok, but I am not promising anything to you, Tom. I have no idea what you have in mind or what you want to do but trusting you is something I can't do easily".

I see his eyes sparkle. “Thank you so much, my love. That is all I ask”. He hugs me which I return reluctantly.

“I think we have to go out now. Chris is going to be so mad”. I let out a laugh.

“That is my favourite sound in the whole world”.

In all this chaos, I manage to roll my eyes and walk out of the restroom, Tom following behind me.

The play is over, very likely, so I head towards the Chris’s dressing room and Tom goes to join the rest of the crowd. Those girls from the restroom were waiting near the entrance and managed to catch hold of him to take their selfies. I could see how their faces were turning pink from the blush. This man had effects of ever walking human being. Dear god, I was in so much trouble.

I enter Chris’s room and he just walks out, all freshly showered. “Well, about damn time you showed up. Where the hell have you been, babe? I was looking all over for you. What’s going on? Where did you vanish”?

“I am so sorry, Chris. I am just all over the place. I know that doesn’t give me an excuse to walk out of your play. Tom is here. I had to get away from him right now but he found me in the restroom. We had a little chat and he wants to work things out”.

“Hold on there, Bubbles. He wants to what? And what did you tell him? Does he even know what he is doing? Or do you know what you are doing? That woman did a number on you and he stood there watching. Not only didn’t he do anything, he accused you of things you didn’t do. I saw how you were after that, baby. I am not sure if you are ok with this, but I am not ready to see you fall apart again. Nope. Not happening. I really like the man, Maya, but I love you more. Ethan is going to kill him and Scott is going to help hide the body, trust me”.

I sigh. A big one. “I don’t know what to do either, Beats. I am so lost right now. Seeing him after all this while, makes me want to run to him. I am pathetic that way. Damn it, Chris, I still love this guy. What the hell am I supposed to do. Please don’t give up on me yet. May be I want him to try and make all this pain go away. This time I will try, try hard, to keep myself afloat and not get hurt. I am not going to open my heart to him like the fool I was last time. May be, I will give him a taste of his medicine and start dating someone. I don’t know, Beats. I am all over the place”.

“Are you listening to yourself? You are have officially lost it, honey. But, back up a little. I really like the idea of making him jealous. Let’s get you hooked up with someone. Hmmm, I am really liking this now”. Chris has an evil grin on his face and I am in deep shit now.

“Chill out there, buddy. Let’s take this one day at a time and for now, we have to get to a dinner. C’mon, people are waiting for us”.

Happy me and happy mine, hold hands and walk out towards a presumably happy life.

We reach the restaurant. It is our favourite steak house that we used to go every Saturday for lunch with our families. Tonight, Chris has booked the entire place for us, just to get privacy and keep the paps away. By the time we reach, the folks are already there and chatting away to glory. Of them all, I see Tom, only him. He is involved in a very animated conversation with Susan and Scarlet. The men are all having their beers and talking about something, little less fancy.

Then like magic, something changes in Tom’s face and he stops his conversation mid way and looks towards the door, like he felt me walk in. Just like it was for us before. His eyes lands on mine and a shit-eating grin decorates his face.

Chris nudges me forward, “Oh you are in for so much shit now, Bubbles. That is a face of a man on a mission and absolutely nothing is going to stop him”.

“You think I freakin' don’t know that. Now shut your pie hole and walk me in”. I brace myself for a head-on-collision and go in.


	23. Chapter 23

SIX MONTHS AGO

Today is our first official date. Everything has been going on perfectly so far. Tom and I have been working like a well oiled machine. I have accompanied him to some of his press meets in the past one week of work and we have a few overseas schedule in the upcoming weeks. Life could not be better. But right now, I was a bundle of nerves. Today, Tom is taking me on our first date. He was very vague about what we are going to do but all asked me to wear dress for the evening.

I am at home and trying to calm myself down. Morgan is rummaging my closet to find something appropriate to wear, which is unlikely to be found. 

“Damn it, Maya. Are you secretly a guy? You don’t seem to have a lot of dresses here. I am going to go find something for you in my closet. This is a waste of time here. You better go and take a shower before I come back. We have work to do so the moment that man looks at you, he is going to find his future in you. Now get your butt rolling”.

I huff and close the door after her. I have no idea what to expect and I call the one person that can calm me down. 

“Hey, Bubbles. How is my favourite girl doing? Are you all set for today”?

“Hey! I am so nervous, Beats. Not like this is my first ever first date but I am losing it. This is Tom Hiddleston we are talking about. What if I screw it up”?

“Relax, honey. I am 100% sure he is going through the same anxiety right now. He is just a regular guy who is taking a very beautiful young lady out on a date. You guys are going to be great, baby. Go and have fun. And when you get back, give me all the details, leaving out the smut. Please”.

“Oh you are such a romantic, Beats. I really hope I don’t make a fool of myself. Anyways, I got to go. Your girlfriend is trying to doll me up. I better get ready before she comes back”.

“Pssstt. She is not my girlfriend, yet. Take it easy, Bubbles. Off you go now. Bye, babe”. 

As soon as I hang up, I get ready to take a shower. I have about 3 hours to get ready so I can afford to soak myself a bit in the tub to relax the tension out of me. I set everything up and sink in after setting an alarm on my phone for 45 mins. That should give me enough time to do my hair, makeup and negotiate the dress Morgan picks.

I am just about to close my eyes when my phone chimes of an incoming call. It is the man in question. I hesitantly, considering my current situation, answer the call. 

“Hey, Tom”

“Hello, love. How are you? Why do you sound tired”?

“I am fine, Tom. I am soaking in my bath. I was about to fall asleep in it when you called. It is a good thing you called though, or I would have been so late to get dressed. Morgan would have pulled me out by my hair”. I was rambling. 

I could hear him take a deep breath on the other side. 

“Did you just say you were in a bath? Jesus! Are you trying to kill me? I am going to hang up now otherwise I will not able to stop myself from coming over right now, which I am this close in doing”.

I laugh at his desperation. “Tom, you are incorrigible. Now stop distracting me. I have a date with a very sexy man tonight and I need to look good for him”.

He laughs a low rumble and a sweet feeling shivers down me. “Very sexy huh! He is one lucky bugger. Be ready for him, love. He has a whole evening planned for his beauty and it is going to be perfect. I will see you soon, darling”.

“I’ll see you soon, baby”.

Right on time, Morgan knocks the bathroom door, “Babe, are you done. We have less than 2 hours to get ready. Enough with the bath. Now get your pruny ass out here so we can change you into a princess”.

With a roll of my eyes, I step out, dry myself and wrap in my fluffy robe. “Jeez, relax Morgan. Now show me what you picked for me to wear”. 

My jaw drops to the floor when I see what I am going to wear. It is a purple knee-length off shoulder chiffon dress which falls like silk down from the waist. It is absolutely gorgeous. 

“Wow” And that is all I can say. 

“Tom bought this for you, Maya”.

“Huh? Come again”.

“He gave me his credit card and asked me to pick up something special for you for the date. That man means business, honey. You are going to take his breath away. Come. it is transformation time”.

I can’t believe he would do something like that. Everything he does makes me fall in love with this man a little bit more. Actually a lot more. And that scared the living crap out of me. 

I got ready in just about time Tom was about to come and pick me up. My hair was up in a messy bun with a few tendrils of hair kissing the skin on my neck, giving me a feeling of his lips feathering kisses. Make up was to it minimum and I was all done to have the best night of my life, so far. And like the punctual man he always is, I hear the doorbell. My stomach is doing backflips and I feel nauseous. 

“Baby girl, you need to calm down. Breathe for me. Slowly. One breath at a time”. James is trying to calm me down when Morgan come into my room, “Tom is here, Maya”.

Phew! I can do this. I brace myself for impact and get out of my room. As I walk out, I can see Tom is facing the other way, just like the first time he was here in my house. Again, like the first time, he knows that I am here and turns. His eyes bulge out and he take a sharp breath. 

“Wow” 

He walks slowly towards me and I am glued to my spot. He looks absolutely debonair in pinstripe navy blue three piece. His hair is neatly combed and face is cleanly shaven. He smells his signature cologne and fresh water and mint, with a sexy hint out everything Tom. I am swooning. He comes to a stop about a feet from me and looks right into my eyes, his blue orbs shimmering. 

“Darling, you are the most beautiful lady I have every had the privilege to date. I am a very lucky man tonight. I have no words to describe how gorgeous you look right now”.

“You look devilishly handsome too, Tom. I am not usually the jealous type but I will have to keep all the women away from looking at you tonight and mark my territory”.

He leans in closer to me and whispers in my ear, “You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now and slowly take that dress off your delectable body and ravish you all night. But we have a schedule to keep and a memorable night ahead of us. So I am going to control myself, for now, and be a gentleman taking his lady out on a fabulous date”. 

I close my eyes and blush, profusely. “Don’t look away, my love. Tonight is only about us and I am not going to stop complimenting you so start getting used to it. Now let’e get going”.

I say bye to Morgan and James and we head out. I see a limousine waiting outside my apartment, “Aren’t you driving? I have never seen you drive around here”.

“I want to spend all the time with you tonight. And this way, I don’t have to check on how much alcohol we consume during dinner”.

I smile fondly at him. He opens the car door and I slide in. He runs around and sits close to me and instructs the driver to head to his house. 

The moment the car starts, he kisses me. It isn’t a normal peck but a kiss with all the hunger in it. “Damn it! I was supposed to control myself but this I can’t. How did I get so lucky, baby”? He is holding my face in his palms and there is love floating in his hooded eyes. 

“Tom, I should be the lucky one. You are, well, you and I am just a normal girl from Boston”.

“Shhh! You are anything but normal, love. You are an extraordinary woman who has captured my heart. I am not interested in being with anyone else. You are it for me, my love”.

“Don’t make my cry, Tom. Now, are you going to tell me what you have planned for the evening”?

“As you noticed, I am going to make a home cooked meal for you. And then, the rest is a surprise”.

“I didn’t know you cooked, but whatever it is, I will surely love it”.

Our fingers were intertwined and I lay my head on his shoulder, thinking that I was blissfully happy about the life I was having with the man I am so much in love with. 

I am snapped out of my reverie when the car comes to a stop. Tom walks around, opens the door for me and hold out his hand. We thanks the driver and head up to his apartment. 

It looks like a typical guys pad with quite a few touches of old-fashioned furniture and other home decor.

“Come in to my humble abode”. 

"You have a beautiful house, Tom. Whatever you are cooking smells really good too".

We are still holding hands and we walk in. he gives me a short tour of the house and my favourite part is his book collection. It is absolutely mesmerizing. 

“I’ll let you look around. I have to go check on dinner. Be right back”. He pecks me lightly and heads off towards the kitchen. I start scanning his book collection and pick. I smile a little when I find the Velveteen Rabbit in the shelf. 

“This was my favourite book as a child. I remember my mother reading it to all three of us. Fond memories”. I didn’t notice him walking up behind me but I am all goosebumps when he wraps his hand around and rest his chin on my neck. My hands automatically hold his hands and I snuggle closer.

“It was my favourite too. It still is”.

“I have never felt like this before, Maya. Having you here in my house, in my arms, sharing our favourites. I don’t want this moment to end and I don’t want this feeling to go away. I am falling in love with you, Maya and I am not able to stop myself”.

My heart is hammering out of my chest. I have to look into his eyes so I turn in his arms and snake my hands around his neck, “Then don’t stop”.

“Are you saying what think you are saying”?

“I am in love with you too, Tom. So much that it hurts not to admit it. I am scared that I will fail you, fail us but I have to take this leap”.

“I will catch you, my love. I will never let you fall. I love you so much, Maya”. 

I pull him to meet my lips. There is so much love in the room, that it is bursting at the seams. Life is beautiful. At least, it seemed so for the moment.


	24. Chapter 24

Tom made us spaghetti with meatballs and salad on the side and chose the most spectacular wine to go with. 

“I love watching you eat, Maya”.

I choke slightly, “Huh”?

“Relax, my love. I was not trying to embarass you. I am just saying that it is refreshing to see a lady eat actual food rather than picking on some measly salad. It is adorable”.

“You are crazy, Tom. Has anybody told you that before”?

He looks at me like I am dessert, eyes smoldering and hungry. He places his wine on the table, gets up from the chair and slowly walks towards me. He knees down in front of me and takes my hand in his, “Yes I am crazy, darling. I am absolutely crazy in love with you”.

As cheesy as the line sounds, I melt into him. “That was some tacky line, Hiddleston. Have you ever used that on a lady before and worked”?

“I never fell in love with anyone else before you, sweet”. 

“Ok, lover boy. Now we are done with dinner. What else you got for the evening”?

“Alright, alright. Whatever you want, princess. I was thinking of either going into the city or we can stay back here and watch a movie and eat ice cream out of the carton. And the second option comes with a lot of Tom’s special cuddle package.”

I laugh out loud, “Oh dear God, Tom. What has gotten into you to tonight. You are way too chipper than usual. Are you feeling alright, baby”?

We get up and walk towards the kitchen and start cleaning up. He turns mid way and he flashes me his all-boyish grin. I can’t help myself, so I kiss him. I kiss him with everything I have. 

“Wow”

I shy away from him and my face is beet red now. “Hey hey, don’t be like that, sweetheart. I loved what you did. I love you, Maya. So much. Come here”.

I walk up to him and cling on in his hug. His steady heartbeat calms me down, “I love you too, Tom. With all my being. Now, let’s get out of here. I would like to see London through your eyes”. We grab our coats and take a taxi towards central London. The city looks beautiful at night. 

We do the cliched London Eye, Buckingham Palace, Trafalgar Square and just walk around Kensington Gardens. It is almost past midnight when we take at taxi and come back to Tom’s apartment.

“Isn’t it way too expectant of you to bring me to your apartment, Tom? I didn’t know I was going to sleep here tonight”, I wink at him. Reality being, I do not want to be anywhere else right now. I would have just followed him around like a lost puppy.

His voice goes down by an octave, “Oh trust me, Maya. For what I want to do right now, we won’t be getting anywhere close to sleeping. Come”. 

I blush profusely when he says the last word and he looks at me with a smug expression. He caught me at that moment, oh the devil. 

The moment we enter his house, he turns me around against the door and crashes his lips into me. The searing kiss leaves me panting and wanting so much more. “Holy Jesus, baby. I had no idea that this is how being in love feels. Maya, you came into my life and turned it upside down. You make me want to be a better man for you. I love you so much, my darling. I want this with you, forever”.

My eyes are brimming with tears of joy over how much love I have for this amazing human being. He is every woman’s dream come true but for me, he is my only reality. “Tom, you have managed to infiltrate my soul and take my heart. I want to be yours forever and want the same from you. I love you with a strength I never knew I had. Ou have the power to treasure and destroy me, but I trust you with every fiber in my body. Love me, Tom, and let me love you the best way I know how”.

The messy sheets, clothes strewn around and twisted bodies tell the story of our adventures the night before. Heaven was visited and we were back on earth. 

“Wake up, sleepyhead. As much as I love to be in bed all day with you, repeating last night, we have to get to work. Today is a big day. We have to plan our trip to the States. And when we go there, I want to meet your parents and get to know about how my girl grew up, all things embarrassing about her”.

We are lying in his bed, my head on his chest and his arms around me like a vine. I pinch him in his chest, “Seriously, you want brownie points with my parents, Hiddleston? Remember, there is Ethan, my brother who might not be your biggest fan. Typical brother. And, I should warn you about Chris’s parents and his brother, Scott. They are way too protective of me. I am like the daughter they never had. So you have got a long list of people who need to approve”.

I start laughing when I see his eyes bug out. “Relax, Tom. They will adore you the moment they see how much we are in love. See what an honorable man you are and how you treat women with the respect they need and how kind you are. And beyond a point, I really don’t care what they think. I love you and that’s all they need to know. Their opinion of you will not change the way I fell for you”.

He looks at me with all the love he can muster. We melt into each other’s embrace and share our love for each other for the better part of the morning. To hell with being late to work, but little did we know that after today, everything would change. Pain would look docile to what we were going to go through.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I am so sorry for all the delay in posting. Really appreciate your patience and I will make sure I do a better job of writing more often. Thank you, you guys!!

We get dressed and head out to work together. To much of Tom’s disappointment, we decided against going public about our relationship. If given a choice, he would want to shout from rooftops about us, a typical incurable romantic. 

Over the next few weeks, we were busy travelling around Europe for the movie promotions. This week, we were in Paris. The press meets were done with on Friday. Rest of the crew left that night but Tom and I decided to stay back for the weekend for some us time. 

After everyone was off to the airport, surprisingly, Tom checked himself out of his and my hotel room. What has this man upto, I am starting to freak out a little bit. A train on questions come chugging towards me - Are we going to walk out together? In the same car? Is he going to hold my hand, which would be a PR nightmare? 

I am in a daze and suddenly I feel him come up behind me, trying to be incognito, with his RayBan and ball cap. He moves his fingers up my spine, causing tingles shoot to every corner of my body. Damn! This man can turn me on with just the touch of his single finger. And then, he whispers. “Love, are you ready to spend a magical weekend with me”? I gather up the strength and send it to some moving parts of my body and turn towards him. His eyebrows shoot up and his face shines with his glorious smile.

I spot a lot of mischief in his eyes, “Hmmmm, I have to think about that, Tom. Something tells me I up for more than just magic. What are you upto, baby”?

“Do you trust me”? 

“Now that is a dumb question that doesn’t warrant an answer, Tom. But before we do anything, care to explain why you checked us out here? And how are we getting out? There will be press outside and your fans think today is your last day in France. Please tell me you already thought about all that”.

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, my love. Everything has been taken care of. You will leave through the service entrance behind the hotel and a car will be waiting for you there. I will head out through the front. I will sign a bunch of autographs and the same car will come and pick me up. No one will know you are in there. So relax and enjoy the ride”.

“Luke did all this for us, didn’t he”? Ever since the day Luke knew how serious we were, he was nothing but supportive of us. 

“He did. And now, stop fussing about and meet me soon. We have a schedule to keep”.

“Alright lover boy. I will see you soon. Don’t get into trouble”.

I do as we planned and within the next fifteen minutes, we were on our way to some place only Tom knows. 

“Maya, is everything alright”? I am completely lost in the beauty outside that his voice startles me. He looks worried, frown lines forming on his gorgeous face. 

“Of course I am fine, Tom. why do you ask”?

“This would be the first time we are going to be on our own, without any disturbance and I don’t want to pressure you into doing something that you don’t want to do. Are you really fine with spending the weekend with me”?

“Tom, are you sure the pep talk was for me and not for you? I love you, Tom. It really doesn’t matter if we do some fancy French weekend or just snuggle up in our apartment, I just want to be with you. Now, how do I prove to you that I don’t want to be anywhere else but here”?

“Come closer and let me kiss you”

“All you had to do was ask”

Faster than a flash of lightning, I am transferred from my seat onto his lap and he kisses me, slow and thorough. We come up for breath, “I love you so much, my beauty”. I melt into him, hug him and stay on his lap, like it was my safe haven. 

“Wake up, love. We are here”. I feel like I am floating and I also feel Tom’s heat wrapped around me. I slowly open my eyes and realize he is walking, carrying me, into the house. 

“Tom, I am awake now, you can put me down. I can walk”.

“Oh no way. I love carrying you around, love. Every time it feels like I’m carrying my bride across the threshold”. My entire body freezes when he says that and he felt me going rigid too. He stops walking and looks at me, without putting me down. 

“I know I am going too fast for your liking, but Maya, you are it for me. I want to marry you, make little versions of us, fight and grow old with you. It might not happen soon but make up your mind that it will. You are mine”. I think I died a little inside and went to heaven.

“I love you, Tom. Now, let's get this show on the road before you get a hernia”.

The house looks like it is right out of a HGTV catalog! A beautiful Mediterranean style house overlooking the mountains, with a kitchen to die for. “This is a stunning house, Tom. Can we never leave this place”? He gives me a smile reserved only for me and I don't know if I can fall in love with him more than I already have. 

He, at last, puts me down and I take my sweet time to walk around the house, translating to spending all the time in the kitchen. It has white counter-tops with top of the line appliances, fully stocked refrigerator and everything to make a seven course meal. 

“Darling, you have to look at the other room, especially our bedroom. Remember, we are, obviously, going to spend most of our time there”. He winks and pulls me to him. I wrap my hands around his neck and caress the little hair on his nape, his weak spot. “What happened to you, Hiddleston? I thought you were more creative than staying in bed all day. There are many more rather flat surfaces in this house, but if you are not up for it, then…” he growls and before I can finish the statement, his lips come crashing to mine. There is so much love in that kiss that it is torture. He lets go of my lips and continues the horrid path down my jaw to my neck and that bloody spot behind my ears. Damn! 

“You are my prisoner for this weekend. I will do anything I want to you and you can to me. You are mine and I yours. Never forget that”.

“Yes”


End file.
